Power Struggle
by McMahon Lover
Summary: (reposting this story.) For the past 12 years OC Sabrina Cena have been hiding thanks in part to Paul Levesque and what did to her. She has been watching and seen what has been going with The Authority these last three years and has decide it time to come out of hiding and fight for power with her brothers and husband by her side.
1. the backstory

Author Notes: I decide to change the entire story, so I am reposts the story with the current storyline that has a backstory with a majors changes in the storyline that led up to the current storyline. I change many backgrounds, I decide on change after reading other fictional stories.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters that will be appearing in this story. They all belong to themselves or to the WWE.

Author Notes: I do own several characters that will be appearing in this story.

Backstory

On Thursday December 4, 1980, it was cold day in New Britain Conn as Linda McMahon was giving birth to her and Vince's fourth child a baby girl who weigh in at 6lbs. 9 oz. and was nineteen inches long. Linda and Vince name their second daughter Sabrina Alexandria McMahon. Her older siblings love and adore her, after they met her for the first time. In 1983, three and half years after Sabrina birth, Vince moves his family down from New Britain Conn to Greenwich, Conn where he was build their dream home.

As Sabrina grows up in the WWE and like her older siblings she had want to enter the WWE once she graduated from College. Sabrina graduation from Greenwich, High School and went onto attend the same college that her older siblings attend Boston College. While attend Boston College, Sabrina met John Cena and they hit it off fast, and they soon began dating, John told her that he live in Louisville, Kentucky do to his job, he is was a wrestler. Sabrina smile and says my family own the WWE.

John was shocked when she told him that her family owned the WWE and she saw his face and told him not to worry I do not work for the family business right now. In addition, beside you are in the minor league. They exchange phone number so that they could talk on the phone. After exchange numbers John, travel to Kentucky to continue his wrestling career while Sabrina continue her studies. They talks on the phone every day, and ran up a huge phone bills that cause Vince to blow his top, one day, Linda had to calm him down Shane, Marissa, Vincent, Kathleen, and Stephanie chuckles. Sabrina and John's relationship blossom beautiful they were falling in love. When Sabrina was home for Christmas she met her sister Stephanie boyfriend Paul Levesque and she did not like him one bit, she felt that he had agenda.

During her Christmas vacation, Sabrina went with her mom to her fitting for her bridesmaid dress for Vincent and Kathleen wedding. She asks Kathleen if she can bring date. In addition, Kathleen told her of course Bri is he your mystery boyfriend, and Sabrina smiles at her. After Sabrina fitting the McMahons celebration the holidays as a family before Sabrina, return to College to finished her studies. In May 2001, Sabrina finished her three year of College she had one more year to go before graduating.

John was Sabrina date for her brother Vincent wedding to Kathleen. Vince was shock to see John Cena at his son wedding, that when he saw Sabrina walk over to him and greet him with a kiss on the lips that how the McMahons found out that Sabrina had a boyfriend. There is always someone who is not happy that Sabrina was dating a wrestler and that someone was Sabrina's sister boyfriend Paul Levesque. He was going to do everything he can to get John out of Sabrina life because he wants to be the only wrestler who marries into the McMahon family. He began plotting he was going to go to great length to make sure that they relationship does not continues.

During Sabrina summer vacation, she work at the WWE Headquarter in Stamford, Conn learning the business from her mom and continues to talk to John over the phone. In August Sabrina return to Massachusetts for her final year of College. On Sabrina's twenty-one birthday John, send her a dozen rose for her birthday and he call to tell her he was in love with her and she told him she was in love with him too. In May 2002, Sabrina graduated from Boston College with a degree in business and market and began working fulltime for the WWE and she continues relationship with John Cena.

In June of 2002 John Cena was finally call up to the main roster, and he was sign to Smackdown brand. When Paul found out that Sabrina boyfriend was on the Smackdown brand he now can put his plan into motion to get John Cena out of Sabrina life. Sabrina in meanwhile help her boyfriend get use to the big time, help him with his lines and how to deliver them with conviction and show him how to cut awesome promo. She help him out in a lot of area, include study other wrestling styles. John was very grateful to his girlfriend for all of her help backstage.

At the Vengeance PPV, Paul began his plan, he first threaten John by telling him if he does not break up with Sabrina his bright wrestling career will not happens at all. John told him to fuck off he was in love with Sabrina and he is not Sabrina's father. Paul told him I warn you do not be to surprise if you do not go nowhere in the WWE. After his fail attempt of threatening John's career, Paul decide to go to Sabrina and threaten her next. He began threats John career through her, but she told him to stop making threaten or else.

Paul smirk at her he knows he must have got to her. He walk away Sabrina was now scared for her boyfriend life now. Paul did not make threaten for a while which was good for Sabrina and John but soon after the New Year he start them up again, because of John rise on Smackdown. Paul continues threaten John' career through Sabrina scaring her, where she went to her dad and try to talk to him but he dismissed her by telling her that he is busy right now. Sabrina did the next best thing she went to her brothers Shane and Vincent told them she cried to them and they reassure her nothing will happen to John.

Sabrina was never alone with Paul she did not trust neither did Shane, Vincent or John they were always around at all times they did not leave her alone. John pops the question of marriage to Sabrina and she accepts, they told Vincent, Kathleen Shane, and Marissa and that they were planning to get marry as soon as possible, they agree to be there for them. John and Sabina prepare for their small intimate wedding at the Cave Creek Chapel in Old Town Cave Creek, Arizona John and Sabrina had to pay extra to have their wedding on Monday August 25, 2003.

On Monday August 25, 2003, John and Sabrina began getting ready for their wedding with the help of Connie, Marissa and Kathleen Sabrina step into her strapless wedding dress, then Marissa zip her up. Shane would be escort Sabrina down the aisle to the altar toward her future husband. John parents walk down the aisle first, they were follow by Kathleen and Vincent walk down, and they were follow by Connie and Chris who were follow by Marissa who serve as Sabina maid of honor. Here come the bride began to play as Shane and Sabrina move into view then John smile as Shane escort his baby sister down the aisle. When they reaches the altar and the priest began the ceremony Shane gave his sister hand to John and then he along with Marissa, Kathleen, Vincent, Connie, Chris and John parents watch on as John and Sabrina exchange I do's then rings and become husband and wife. After the wedding ceremony, they went to dinner and celebrate John and Sabina become husband and wife. John and Sabrina decide never to wear their wedding rings in front of the McMahons.

After dinner they head to the arena for Monday night RAW where Sabrina was making her first appearance on WWE program. RAW got underway with in the ring promo followed by matches and backstage segments before Sabrina appearance. After six-man tag team match it was time for the highlight Reel, Jericho come out and says he is convinced that Linda enjoyed the kiss from Bischoff last week. He introduce her, Linda music hits and out she comes head to the ring, and enter the ring.

She refute Jericho statement that she like Bischoff kissing her last week. She thought about firing him, but she is interrupt by her husband Vince come out and head to the ring. Vince says there I will be no repercussions because he invite him to the McMahon household. The only thing he fears is the demon spawn that came from Linda womb. and he is the real victim, because everyone in his family is against him. Shane music hits out he comes with Sabrina on his arm and shocking everyone. JR do you see what I see? Lawler ask

JR replies yes, I see her King. They makes their way to the ring, Sabrina walks up the step first followed by her brother who open the ropes for her. She smile at him and then enter the ring. She walks over to her mom and hugs her. She ignore her dad. Shane said Vince can rot in hell. Jericho stick up for Vince and says who are you to come out with some unidentified woman cheating on your wife Shane. Sabrina spin Jericho around stare at him with fire in her blue eyes and says I am not his mistress you dumbass I am his baby sister Sabrina McMahon. Fans erupts and begin chant her name. Sabrina says if there any real victims it us Shane, Stephanie, Linda, Vincent and I because of him Vince, he is always against us his family. She low blow Jericho and then announced Jericho will competing in a handicap against Shane and Vincent McMahon with Linda and Sabrina at ringside.

She exit the ring with her brother and mom leaving her dad and Jericho in the ring. A couple of more segments go by, then it was time for the main event, a handicap match Jericho vs. The McMahons. Shane and Vincent attack Jericho and did a number on him. as Linda and Sabrina looks on with smiles on their face. In the end Shane and Vincent where victories over Jericho ending RAW.

Two months later, on Saturday October 25, 2003, Sabrina watching on as her sister Stephanie marry that douche bag Paul Levesque, secretly her and John were married two months on Stephanie and Paul wedding day. When they went on their honeymoon Sabrina relax, Vince began teasing her that she was next, Linda joins in, saying yea, make sure that you dance card is free Vince for another dad and daughter dance.

Two weeks later on Saturday November 8, the WWE had a house show in Bridgeport and John was at the house show while Sabrina was at house in Greenwich, but what happen next changes everything forever. Paul force his way into Sabrina home, she was terrific of himself, and he knew it too. His eyes hard and looking cruel as he looked at twenty-two years old, four year younger than his wife Stephanie. She backed up immediately under his hatred scrutiny, he told her I try to warn you about continues to see that punk Cena but you would not listen. His tone was sickeningly sarcastic and patronizing toward her.

She'd tries to flee him but he grab her and she screams, he laugh, squeezing her arm hard enough to cause pain. Now I've got you where I want you no one is save you from me, Paul said with a sadistic smirk, on his face. Sabrina grow more fright than ever before in her life. Her right arm flailing at her at her side and she instantly brought it up that hand and attack him in the face attempt to claw him.

No! She screams. Her well manicure nails attempting to scratch him, and he merely move his head away from her hand. He laughs at her, causing Sabrina's blue eyes to widening in fright. What in the hell is he going to do her? She continues to struggle against him, he grabbing her by her long brunette hair causing her scream out again, in pain the tears streaming down her face as he drag her up the staircase and then to the master bedroom inside and fling her on the bed.

You've been fucking Cena huh, he spat...

Get away from me! She screams

He chuckle at her and says no I don't think so Sabrina. You are a slut. He reaches out and slapping hard her across her face. Like a cat he instant climb on top of her pinning her beneath his body, he out weight her by 125 pounds. You fuck Cena huh right here in this bed huh? You enjoy him fucking you huh. Sabrina couldn't do anything but cringe and turn her head away from his, she closed her eyes, desperately continues to struggle against him. She hears him laugh and then she heard the sound of a zipper being unzip. She cried as he yanked off her lounge pant before reached for her panties.

No! She cried, god no…

Paul enters his sister in law body began to rape her. As she cried out all he did was laugh at her as he raped her. After raping her repeatedly, he began to sexual assaults her and left bites marks on her body. He told her in a cold voice you tell anyone that I did this to you I will kill you, your precious boyfriend, your parents, your brothers and sister in laws, and then Stephanie will inheritance the WWE.

He slaps her for good measure she fall over and hit her head on the nightstand, he smirk and then walk out of the bedroom toward the staircase then down and out of the house. Sabrina laid there unconscious until her husband came home and calling out of her but she didn't answer him, he jogging up the staircase walk toward the master bedroom enter the bedroom and saw that the bed was mess, which was odds, knowing that Sabrina made the bed this morning.

Baby where are you, he called out walking further into the bedroom toward to the master bathroom and that when he found his wife naked and out cold. Sabrina rushing over to her, kneeing down beside her, he check for pulse she had one but it was weak, he grab the phone and dial 911 for ambulance.

Help is on the way baby, he said, he then call Vincent and told him to come to the house fast.

Vincent and Kathleen arrive at the house, to found an ambulance in the driveway, they race into the house up the staircase then toward the master bedroom and went inside to see the EMS work on a naked Sabrina, who was mess. Vincent walks over to John and asks him what had happen and John told him how he found his wife this way.

Their loads Sabrina onto the stretcher and then wheel out her of the bedroom toward the staircase then they carry the stretcher down the stairs when they reach of the bottom of the stairs they put the stretcher down and wheel it out of the house, toward the ambulance. They load her in, John gets in the ambulance, only with the other EMS worker the other EMS worker close the door. he ran o the front to the ambulance opens the door jump inside the driver seat and pull the door close, buckle his seatbelt and then turn the key starting the engine. he sped down the circular the driveway

Vincent and Kathleen got back in their car; follow the ambulance and out of the opens the gates then sped off toward the hospital with siren blare. Vincent had his wife call Shane to tell him what had happen to Sabrina. Kathleen told her brother in law over the phone what had happen he had become enrage hearing that Sabrina had been attack in her home by that scumbag. She told him that they were following the ambulance to the hospital. The ambulance pull up the hospital the EMS worker jump out of the driver seat ran to the back of the ambulance and open the doors pull the stretcher out then John step out of the with EMS worker, then they rush Sabrina inside the hospital and into the emergency room.

Vincent, Kathleen and John went into the waiting room to wait for word on Sabrina. John sat down in the chair and let out frustrating sigh. A few minutes later, he said it was him who did this to her, all because we would not break up. He is a dead man when I see him Vinnie. Vincent told him don't do anything stupid John Sabrina need you to help her through this. He will be dealt with inside a ring Kathleen is part of creative writing she will see to it that he get his ass kicks big time.

Ten minutes later a female doctor came out the emergency room walked toward waiting room enter and saw the peoples who came with brunette woman. They saw the Female doctor enter the room John was out of the chair.

Doctor how is my wife? He asked worried sick about Sabrina.

Well sir, I am not going to lie... She was extremely close to dying, but thanks god you found her when you did and call for help. I was able to save her. She replies

Thank you for saving my wife, John said.

Your welcome, sir. Um your wife was beating up pretty badly.

Oh god, Kathleen gasps.

How bad are my baby sister Sabrina injuries? Vincent asked

Sabrina has multiples injuries, bruises ribs, and sternum contusions all down her body, and bites marks on her inner thighs, breasts… Umm she was-

What else, Doctor? John asked

Your wife Sabrina was sexual assaults and rape sir, Doctor said

That son of bitch he rape her, that sick bastard, John said, falling back into the chair.

Can we see her? Kathleen asked

Yes, the nurse will take you to the hospital room she is in sir, your wife is alive, and will your love and support she will get this through, she said.

Thank you doctor, John said.

Your welcome, she said before walking away.

Nurse came into the waiting room and escort Vincent, Kathleen, and John up to Sabrina hospital room where she is now resting comfort and heavily sedated. They took the elevator up to five floors the doors slide opens and they walk out of the elevator, down the hallway turn a corner and then nurse open the door Kathleen, Vincent and John saw Sabrina sleeping peaceful in the bed, John was taken aback by his beautiful wife appearance. She had a black eye, a black and blue marks on her left cheek a laceration over her left eye.

Um… Nurse can I make a visit list on who can see my sister in law? Kathleen asked

Yes, Mrs.

Mrs. McMahon, Kathleen said

Yes, Mrs. McMahon please follows me the nurse said, as Kathleen and the nurse walk away from the hospital room.

John walks into the hospital room with Vincent they sat down in the chairs that were place on either side of the bed. John, Vincent and Kathleen spend the night at the hospital with Sabrina to watch over her. The next morning Sabrina wake up and she was in pain, John smile at her, but she did not smile back she began to cried and he crawl into the bed with her and held her. Once she stops crying John asks her if she want him to call the police. She began to shake he held her again, she cried and says no he will kill everyone I cannot take that chance babe.

Vincent blood began to boil when he hear his baby sister voice trembling in fear all because Paul threaten to kill everyone if she told anyone that he did this to her. Hours later, John was still at the hospital with Sabrina while Vincent and Kathleen left. While they were gone, John and Sabrina talks.

I need to go into hide babe, she said

Okay um, I have a house in Tampa Florida, honey we will go there and not tell anyone expect for Shane, Vincent, Marissa and Kathleen. I have been thinking about quitting the WWE I cannot work there and see that bastard, knowing that he did this to you, he said.

Are you sure babe, you work so hard to become a wrestler? She asked

Yes, I am sure baby, you are more important to me than the WWE. I love you more, he said.

I love you too, okay, then, um maybe Shane or Vincent can find way for me to continue to draw paycheck without anyone knowing, she said.

The next day, Sabrina was release from the hospital and she and John went Vincent and Kathleen home and stay there John and Kathleen went to the house and began to pack a rental truck with everything that he and Sabrina would need. Sabrina calls the Electric Company and had them cut off the power/gas to her home. After the rental truck was pack it took off for highway and Florida. The next morning was Monday John and Sabrina went to the headquarters Sabrina stay in the limo while John went upstairs to talk with Vince. Vincent got in the back of the limo with Sabrina.

She told him what she and John were doing, he was okay with ti and she sign the ironclad document that give him power of attorney to put her paycheck in her bank accounts and manager her stocks in the company. She gave him the new cellphone numbers for her and John and told him to guard them with his life. He told her he wills. She then gave him an envelope to give it their mom and he took it.

Upstairs in Vince's office, meanwhile, he was fighting with John to stay in the WWE, but John told no, I cannot know that she broke up with me it will hurt me to much see her. Please Vince buy out the remaining of my contract. Vince, reluctantly give into him and brought out the remaining of his contract. Vince wrote him a check and then hand it him and shook hands with him. John thanked him, then walks out of the office, took the elevator down to the lobby, and then walks out of the Headquarters toward the limo. Vincent saw him and step out of the limo shook hand with him and told him take good care of my sister. John told him he wills. John gets in the limo Vincent close the door and then the limo drove away from the WWE headquarters and toward they new life together as husband and wife.

Vincent head back upstairs to his office, when he arrives there, he saw his mom there wait for him. He walks inside the office he gave her the envelope and told her to open that at home tonight. She told him okay I would. Later on, that night, Linda opens the envelope while Vince was on the couch watch the evening news. She pulls out the fold piece of paper, opens and notice it was a small letter from Sabrina.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I am writing you this small letter to tell you that I am take time off from the WWE because John and I break up. I need time to come to term with the break up. I do not know where I am going but I will be fine I love you and dad, take care of yourself._

 _Love your pebbles Sabrina._

What? Where in the hell is she going Linda? He asked

I do not know Vince, the letter does not say. What in the world happen that she and John broke up, she replies.

I have no idea what had happen between them they were happy at Stephanie and Paul wedding dancing together, and now this something is not right here. John tells me today he and Sabrina break up and he want me to buy out of the remaining of his contract and now Sabrina write you a letter saying that she is taking time off to come to terms with her break up.

Did you buy out his contract? She asked

Yes, I did, he begged me too, he replied.


	2. Sabrina & John life together

The private jet carrying John and Sabrina had arrive in, Tampa, Florida and came to stop and then they exits the jet and got in the back of the limo that was there waiting for them. The Chauffeur closes the door walk around the limo open the door, got in the driver seat pull the door closes, and turns the key starting the engine. He buckled his seatbelt, and then drove away from the private hangar and toward their new home, when the limo arrive in Tampa area the iron gates opens the limo drove through and toward the house.

When the limo arrive at the house it turn into the driveway the iron gates open the limo drove through up the circular driveway to the house and came to the stop. They exit the limo walk toward the house and when they reaches the doorway John, scoop Sabrina up in his arms walk into the house, and then kissed her. They settle into their new home, began build a life together miles away for Paul Levesque. Sabrina text her brothers to tells them that she and John had arrived at their new home in Tampa, Florida. They text back okay be safe. It took a while for Sabrina to recovery from the assaults and rape, but John was very patient and there every steps of way with her. They had begun to build their very own Empire, by creating a fashion lines, along with man cologne and woman perfume with body lotions. John had signs endorsements deal with Subway, and Nikes. Sabrina had marketed her husband to his full potential.

All of her injuries heal beautiful like they were never there on her body, but being intimate with John would take more time and he was not rushing her into having sex with him he would wait until she is ready. Sabrina sought counsel and the counseling help her come to terms with what had happens and that she was not a fault.

Sabrina celebration her twenty-three birthday away from her family, meanwhile up in Greenwich, Connecticut Linda was sad because her baby was not there to celebrate her birthday with her family. Vince tries to cheer up Linda but unsuccessful she was miserable.

Sabrina and John watching the family business to see how things were going, with WWE, they actually watch on, as Paul's character got his ass kick by is former friend Shawn Michaels at the 2004 Royal Rumble, but they were not happy that he was still World Champion. They continue to watch WWE what is going on with Paul's character, and him losing the World Heavyweight title to Chris Benoit at WrestleMania XX and that made them smiles.

By their first wedding anniversary, Sabrina was ready to have sex and they did on their first wedding anniversary. Things were back to normal for John and Sabrina. Things were great for them they were living their own lives and built continue to their Empire together. Sabrina celebrates another birthday far away from her family, while her mom was still sad up in Connecticut.

February 2005, Sabrina had her six months checkup and that where she found out that she was pregnant with her and John first child. She rushed home to tell him. When she enters the house she call out for him and he say I am out back with my parents. She walks toward the back of the house slide the screen opens step out onto the deck to see her in law there. She closes the screen then walks over to them kissed them both hello and then sat down next to John. He asked how the doctor was. She smiles at him and says well I am in perfect but there is something though.

He asks her what is that something. She replies, well Dr. Cruz says I should be fine in about nine months. It didn't take long for it to register with John and his parents. Carol says Bri you are having a baby. She said yes mom, with smiles. They were happy about the baby that was coming in nine months.

Sabrina secretly calls Shane told him that she is pregnant and he was happy for her and John. She then calls Vincent to tell him the good news and he was happy for her and John. He told her that her portfolio continues to grow and she thanked her brother for all of his help, and he told her it is no problem. Things were wonderful for them as they Empire grow.

Five months into her pregnancy John accompanied his wife Sabrina to her doctor appoint for a checkup and that where Dr. Cruz informs them that she was expect twins. She was in shock to say to the least her mom had twins Vincent and Stephanie and now here she is expecting twins of her own. John asked Doctor Cruz what my wife Sabrina having. Dr. Cruz happily replies twin boys, John look at the doctor and says what? She says twin boys.

John says twin boys. She smiles and says yes, John. Sabrina smile at his face he was in shock that he and Sabrina were having twin boys. Sabrina asks when I am due Dr. Cruz. She replies, beginning October. John and Sabrina thanks Dr. Cruz and then walk out of the office and head home. When they arrived home, they went to John and Carol house that was the estate and told them about the twins they were happy. They began to prepare for the arrival of the twins by began to buy babies things.

On August 25, 2005, John and Sabrina celebrate their second wedding anniversary, with a dinner and a slow dance under the moonlight. Two months later on Sunday evening October 2, Sabrina went into labor and of course, John rush her to the hospital where she was admitted to the hospital place in a private hospital room and hook up to the machine. John was by her side through her labor pain, he help coach her through each contractions that hits.

Several hours later, it was Monday October 3, 2005, Sabrina labor become more intense and finally it was time to push, she began to pushing, and at 6:00 pm, she gave birth to a bouncing baby boy who weighs in at 6lbs. 8 oz. nineteen inches long. Of course, baby boy number two was not ready to be born just yet. By 6: 45 pm, bouncing baby boy was born he weighs in at 6lbs. and 9 oz. and he too was nineteen inches long.

Sabrina and John named their sons, Joshua Anthony and Julian Jacob Cena. John Sr. and Carol visits their grandsons and were amazed on how much Joshua and Julian look like their daughter in law. They choose godparents Shane and Marissa were Joshua godparents while Vincent and Kathleen were Julian godparents.

The next day was Linda's birthday Sabrina thought about her mom on her birthday. She thought about calling her and wishing her happy birthday but she decides against it because she knew that her mom would beg her to come home. Linda celebrates her birthday on the road with her family, but she was still missing her baby Sabrina and is wondering where she is in the world and hoping that she is okay.

One month later, Sabrina and John baptize their sons, with their godparents in attended. Shane, Marissa, Vincent and Kathleen were amazed when they met Joshua and Julian. Oh, my goodness Bri Joshua and Julian are adorable and handsome, Marissa said. Thanks Marissa, Sabrina said. Vincent said how you tell them apart Bri. John answered well, Vinnie this little guy; here is Joshua Anthony because of his birthmark on his hand. And this little guy is Julian Jacob we called him JJ.

On Sunday December 4, Sabrina twenty-five birthday, Linda was upset that she is missing another birthday with her daughter and things got heated when Paul says who care about Sabrina she ran away, Linda become enrage and went after him but Vince, Vincent and Shane stop her she fighting with them to get at him. Vince orders Stephanie to take her husband out of his home now. Stephanie did what her dad asks of her but of course, Paul was being difficult.

A couple of days later Kathleen called Sabrina and told her what had happen on her birthday and she laughs and told her mom's feisty side. Kathleen chuckles and says yes, she said. And guess who is pregnant? Sabrina said, my sister by that scumbag. Kathleen said, yes, it a travesty Bri, you are living in hiding with John and twin boys that your mom and dad cannot see because of that rat bastard who threaten ours live if you talks. But he is walking around as if nothing has happen. Sabrina said, yea, I know Kathy, but someday I am going to get that bastard for what he did to me. Kathy said and, I cannot wait Bri for that day; we will celebrate while he is suffering for what he has done.

In the summer of 2006, Shane, and Vincent got some revenge on Paul character for what he did to Sabrina, by having his beat up, by big show that slam the limo door against his head. They continue their revenge on him while Sabrina watches it all plays out and she was smiling. December 4, Sabrina twenty-six birthday and Linda was still missing her.

In 2007 at New Year's Revolution Paul character got injury, when he torn his right quadriceps Sabrina smiling evil as if she was happy that he was injury. She had found out from Kathleen that he was out indefinitely and she was so happy that he was injury showing that he is injury prone. She said good he deserve it.

By 2008, around the time of WrestleMania 24, Sabrina and John were multimillionaires. John had appearance on the cover of Forbes magazine Vince had receive the magazine he was shock to see his former superstar on the cover. He began to look through the magazine and found the article on him he began to read it. He read that John is a multimillionaire with his wife Mrs. Cena but there was no picture of her. He continues to the read that John and his wife have built Empire with various businesses.

He said I hope that my daughter doesn't see the Forbes magazine she would be devastated to read that her ex is married to someone. Linda looks at him said what you are talking about honey. Vince showed her the article on John Cena. Linda said yes, she would be devastated to read that he has move on. God I wish she would come home already I am really missing her Vince. We have misses several birthday with her. He said I know sweetheart, it has been five years now. I have been thinking about hiring a PI to looks for her. She tells him to do it I want my daughter back home. Vince did hire the PI to looks for his and Linda daughter Sabrina Alexandria Victoria McMahon. While that as going on. A couple of months later the PI inform Vince and Linda McMahon that she could not found their daughter Sabrina McMahon. Linda was not happy that the PI could not found their daughter.

In July, John took his family on a vacation for two weeks their went to Hawaii, and on the flight home Sabrina become violent ill, when they finally landed in Tampa Florida John took her to the hospital while his parents took the boys home. Her doctor who was at the hospital examined Sabrina and that when they found out that she was pregnant again, they were happy. When they told Joshua and Julian about the baby, they were excited too about having a little sibling in nine months. They began preparing for the arrival of their third child.

Sabrina text her brother Vincent saying that she is fine and let mom knows that I am fine and enjoying traveling the world and see different countries. Linda demanded that her son text her to come home now, enough with traveling. Vincent told her no mom, we have communication with her if I text that she will cut off all communication with me. Vince agrees with his son. Be patience honey. Linda says I've lost all my patience now, and it has been five years now. Vince says I know honey.

Nine months later, on Thursday March 5, Sabrina went into the labor and was rushed to the hospital by John and admitted to the hospital then placed in the private hospital room hook up to machine and John was by her side during every contract. Several hours later, it was Friday March 6, 2009, time to push, and at 4: 00 pm, Sabrina gave birth to their first daughter who weighs, in 6 lbs. 10 oz. and was nineteen inches long. They named her Sophia Alexandria Cena. Sophia was the spitting the image of her mom, Joshua and Julian adore and love their baby sister Sophia after their met her. They chose godparents John sister Connie and her husband Chris Capuano were Sophia godparents.

Shane had come for visit and he update Sabrina and John on what has been going on. Sabrina was upset when Shane told her that their mom was depressed because Sabrina was not around. Shane informs her that Vincent was being name as COO of the WWE when mom steps down as CEO to run for the US Senate in Connecticut. Sabrina was shock to hear that her mom was stepping down as the CEO to run for the US Senate but she was happy that Vincent was become the COO of the company. He then tells her that he was leaving the company too to start up his own business as she did with her husband. She was shock again. She told him if he ever needs anything for his businesses to let her know and she will help him, he was grateful to his little sister.

Sabrina kept track of her mom Senate campaign and she could not believe the liberal Democratic and on how their running campaign against Republican. The liberal media was not shy about being the Democratic attacked dog. Linda lost the race in November and Sabrina was sad that her mom lost. Couple of weeks later on December 4, 2010, it was Sabrina thirties birthday, her and John net worth had growing to over billion dollars thanked to their business Empire and John doing movies that had gross over 100 million. John also made guest appearance on TV shows.

In 2011, after WrestleMania 27, the guest host, The Rock began to cut a promo on John Cena who is another movies star, and it seem that The Rock was not happy that John Cena was a movies star, he attack him verbal calling him all sort of names, while John and Sabrina watching, him cut the promo. Rock called out Vince McMahon and demand that he find way to get Cena under contract again so that he can wrestling at next WrestleMania in my hometown of Miami. Vince told him there is no way I can do that Rock, I do not have Cena new phone. And I am not going to beg him to come back so that you can wrestle him because you are not happy that he is a huge movies star. Vince drops the mic and leaves the ring while Rock looks on. Sabrina was proud of her dad not giving into the Rock demands.

By April 2012, Sabrina had found out that she was pregnant for a third time, everyone in the family were happy about the baby, and Sophia said mommy I want a little sister. Sabrina chuckles and says okay pebbles. Sabrina text Shane to tells him that she is expect again and he text back congrats sister, when are you due? She had text back in the beginning December. They began to prepare for the arrival of the baby. John and Sabrina had surprises for Joshua, Julian, Sophia they had bought them Tea Cup Yorkies and the kids were so excites about their puppies, Joshua, and Julian named the boy Rocco while Sophia named the girl pebble.

On August 25, 2012, Sabrina and John celebrate their ninth wedding anniversary they were enjoy the life of luxury and privilege. They took exotic family vacations. Four months later, two days before Sabrina thirties second birthday she had gone into labor and of course, John rushed her to the hospital where she was admit and place in a private hospital room and hook up to a machine.

Several hours late, it was Sunday December 2, 2012, it was time to push and she began to push and by 5:00 pm, a beautiful baby girl was born, who weighs in at 6lbs. 10 oz. and was nineteen and half inches long. Sabrina and John named her Sara Alexandria Cena. Joshua, Julian and Sophia adore and love their little sister after they had met her. Sophia was happy it was a girl ti was now even.

They had chosen godparents Connie and Chris were Sara godparents too. Their celebrated the holiday as family a couple of weeks later. in 2013, The Rock won the WWE Championship and he still want to wrestle John Cena so he start up the verbal attack on him, but John did not take the bait.


	3. Shane come back to the WWE

In the summer of 2013, the Authority was form with Stephanie McMahon and her husband Triple h and they ran roughshod over the WWE roster meanwhile, backstage things were different Vincent the real the COO of the WWE was fighting with his twin sister and her douche bag husband. Vincent told him I am the boss not you. In addition, what you are doing is alienate our fan base they do not like what is happening.

Sabrina and John, meanwhile, were watching what was going with them running roughshod over the roster intimidated and threatening Superstars. John and Sabrina wonder what the WWE would have been like if they were there. John probably would have been a mega superstar multiples times champion and the face of the WWE he was head that way before everything change when Paul attacks Sabrina sexual assaults and raping her. In addition, he intimidates her by threatening to kill everyone if she talks.

Vincent and Paul continues their ongoing war of words over the company, it director at one point the board of directors step in and told Paul that Vincent is the COO of the WWE not you. In addition, you know that Paul did not like hearing that from the board of directors.

In 2015, Stephanie was elevated to the Board of directors and Paul automatically thought he would be too, but Vincent says no, that final seat is for Sabrina. Paul says she is gone, and have not come back yet I want that the final seat. Vincent refuse and says it is being held for Sabrina who is a shareholder and part owner of this company, that final seat is her not you. The boards agree with Vincent, the final seat goes to Sabrina McMahon when she returns.

Vincent calls his sister to check in with her and then he began to tell her, what happen and she just shook her head then says he is a douche bag Vinnie. He said yes, he is Bri. How are my nephews and nieces doing? She told him your nephews and nieces are doing well growing and getting cuties every day. He said good. He then tells her that the douche bag, try to steal her seat on the board of the directors but he told him no that seat is for Sabrina and he did not like that one bit. She said too bad for him, that is my seat. He said yes, it is Bri and when you are ready, it is waiting for you. She thanks him and he told her no problem sis.

Sabrina and John watching the Survivor Series to see Paul character screw Roman Reigns out of the WWE World Heavyweight title. They shook their heads. In addition, one month later, the Authority help Sheamus keep the title at TLC and then Roman Reigns snap and viciously attacks Paul character to the delights of the fans, Sabrina, John, Vincent, Kathleen, Shane and Marissa. After watching they saw Vince McMahon appearance the next night, to get involved, like Paul is his biological child but his is not. They wonder if he would have confronted Paul if he knew what Paul has done to his daughter Sabrina. Vince being involved had enraged them.

In January 2016, just days before the Royal Rumble, Vincent was running over by a car. Kathleen immediately called Sabrina and told her what had happen to her brother she immediate accused Paul Levesque for what had happen to her husband the father of her children. Kathleen told her it is miracle that he is only bruise and battered and not serious hurt. Sabrina become heated, she was angry that rat bastard orchestra what had happens to Vincent after what he had done to her raping and sexual assaults her and then intimidated her by threatening to kill everyone expect for Stephanie now this. However, no one in the family know that she is a drawing paycheck from the company for twelve years now expect for Kathleen, Vincent, Shane, Marissa, and that her portfolio had growing thanks to her brother Vincent.

She says I had enough I am coming out of the hided to get that rat bastard for what he has done to me it time. Enough now, he is power hungry and is determined to get his filthy dirty hands on my family business no it will not happens, she told her sister in law. I am going to call Shane it time for power struggle with that rat bastard and take him out permanently and I do not care that he the father of my nieces he deserve everything that I am going to do to him.

She hangs up with her sister in law and John asks her what happens to Vincent? She told him that rat bastard had him ran over so he can gain control of the company. John shook his head says he is definitely a sick bastard baby. He is an ego manic hungry for power. She agree with him on Paul Levesque being power hungry and ego manic he has a massive ego big than my dad babe.

Sabrina call Shane, and told him what had happens and he became enrage that Paul Levesque had his brother ran over to gain control. She said it time Shane, I am coming out of hided. I am not a scare anymore, it time for us to get him out of our family and the business permanently. Shane agrees and they began to plans out how they are going to fight for power of the WWE, and then gets rid of Paul Levesque permanently.

Shane said he will go first and then you come back right before WrestleMania 32. She agrees to wait for right before the big show in the WWE WrestleMania. It is after all WrestleMania season. At the Royal Rumble PPV, they witness Paul character become the WWE World Heavyweight champion and they smile because they can make sure that he losing the title at WrestleMania.

The Connecticut police began to investigate what had happens to Vincent McMahon he cooperation with them during his cooperation he told them, what had twelve years ago to his sister and that the prime suspect is Paul Levesque the authority always knew he was the prime suspect but he was not cooperation with them. He told them that he found video footage of the rape after he decides to demolish the house and rebuild it for his sister. He gave them the video of the rape and it was the nail in Paul Levesque coffin. They then ask him where they could find his baby sister so they can talk to her, about pressing charges against him. Vincent calls Sabrina for the Authority and spoke with her and she agrees to be interview by them. Vincent gave the authority her location, where she began living for the last twelve years.

The Connecticut police travel down to Tampa Florida and met with Sabrina and John Cena who began to tells them what had happen twelve years ago and how Paul Levesque intimidation her by threatening to kill everyone in her family except for her sister Stephanie McMahon who was married to him. The police wrote down everything that they told them. Sabrina asks them not to interview her parents because they did not know that he had sexual assaults and rape me. I immediately went into hide with my husband.

They told her it is not up to them it is up to the DA so when you speak with her asks her if they can be kept in the dark for now. The police leave and head back to Connecticut. When they arrived back in Connecticut, they told their captain and DA everything that happens with Sabrina and John Cena. The DA convenes a grand jury to listens witnesses and see the evidence against Paul Levesque.

A couple of days later, it was time Monday night RAW, Sabrina and John were watching and they saw Vince attempt to give Stephanie McMahon the first ever Vincent J. McMahon Legacy Excellence award. As she prepare to speak that when Shane McMahon music hits Here come the money, and the WWE Universe went nuts, Stephanie and Vince had shock looks on their face and then he comes out to the stage. The ovation was unbelievable it rattled them.

Shane makes his way to the ring and enters the ring slowly then dance around. Fans chant "This Awesome" and "Holy shit". The music dies down and Vince goes to hug Shane, but Shane puts his hand up and stops Vince. Fans chant Shane name. He takes the mic and thanks the fans for the reactions. Shane says he has to handle business real quick. He says he's back because of this award is straw that broke the camel back. He says this is award good idea but should be given to someone deserving it, and that not you Stephanie, he says hello Stephanie, but says he's sorry she's not deserving of the award.

Vince tells him to be nice, and say that maybe they should talks backstage. Shane says Vince had chance; they could have talked days ago. Vince always told him to be to man up do things face to face, and in the ring. Shane says that's what they're doing tonight. He says it's all getting done tonight. Stephanie says this is her moment, it's not about Shane. She says it's her legacy. Fans boo. Shane says she hasn't earned it.

She reminds him he hasn't been around for 6 or 7 years and has been watching from home, while her and her husband ran WWE with their blood, sweat and tears. Shane asks Vince if Stephanie "know" and apparently, she doesn't. Shane informs her that she and Triple h hijack the company from their brother Vincent who is the real COO of the WWE shocking everyone. In addition, you've been running the company into the grounded. Shane brings up stock, ratings, and talent injuries and says it's all been under her watch. Stephanie says he's nothing more than quitter as is Sabrina.

Shane tell her don't talk about Sabrina Stephanie. Stephanie says why not she has taking off and has not come home to this day. She has cause mom, so much pain. Shane step close to her and the fan cheer. Shane says Stephanie watch your mouth when it comes to ours baby sister. Stephanie tells him to get the hell out of her ring. Shane says, #1 it's her father ring. In addition, she doesn't understand what's going on here. He asks if Vince you wants to tell her now and he doesn't want to get into the details now.

Shane says several years ago, Vince messed up big time and who there was to save the day? It was me, Shane. He says he and Vince cut a deal, where he was able to go off and do what he wanted to do, build some businesses, but he never lost his "place in line with WWE. I also cut a deal for Sabrina that she would not losing anything either naming her seat on the Board of directors, Executives position will be waiting for her when she come home.

Stephanie says this is ridiculous and says nothing happens in the WWE's business that she doesn't know about. Shane says you do not know everything that happens in the WWE Steph. Because you never knew that, I cut two deals with him. And, the only reason she's been able to climbs so high is because he let it happens.

She asks Vince and says there's no way any of this is true. Vince has a worried look on his face the fans do the "yes"! Chants. Vince just wants to have a word with Shane. Stephanie says they have a little called WrestleMania coming up and says if Shane wants to come, maybe she can get him a ticket. Vince thanks her and says he wants to have a word with Shane, he and Stephanie will talk later. She keeps asking if it's true and he puts her off. Vince finally admits there's some true to it. Shane says it's all true. He says at the time, it was "best for business".

Shane holds the ropes open for her and she says she will never forgive him for this. She exits the ring walk down the steps. The fan sing "goodbye" to her as Shane looks on. Vince gets riled up and asks what this is all about. He says he has his checkbook and will write Shane another check if he wants. Vince says name your price. Shane says it's not about money; it's never been about money. He says he left big money on the table just to be out from under Vince. Shane talks about having freedom from Vince now. He talks about the McMahon family generations and he and Marissa has three sons at home. He wants this business to be around for the next generations of McMahon, but it's not looking like it will be around at this rate.

Shane says he wants full control of Monday night RAW and the fans pop. Vince laughs and says that's a good one. Vince point out Shane would be controlling the whole company of control RAW. Vince says things has changed, WWE is a public company now. Shane says yes, I know. He says Shane can't just step in where he left off. Vince says he is just itching for a fight he just came to embarrass Vince and Stephanie. Shane says, no.

Vince says people wants Shane to run RAW. Fans cheer. Vince says people have no clue. He says he will give Shane if he wins his match he gets his wish if he loses, Vince wants the key to the lock box Shane has so Shane will never hold anything over his head again. Vince says he gets to pick the opponent and location. Fan chats "you still got it" as Shane thinks it over. Shane says Vince has a deal and they shake hands.

Vince says he has one last opportunity to do something that gets edit by the censors. Vince says one last beating. Shane remembers those beating but says they only made him stronger. He says Vince is on. Vince says he's going to name a place and opponent almost as big as Shane's ego. The place will be WrestleMania 32. The opponent will be the Undertaker. The match will be Hell in A Cell. Shane looks surprised and we go to commercials. Sabrina shook her head. John told her don't worry I will be there for Shane he will win.

They continue to watch RAW and later on, they watch Stephanie with her douche bag husband backstage. She's upset about what happened. He say let it go because Shane had always been failure and this will no different and as far Sabrina she still has not come home we will still controlling everything. Sabrina says that what you think you scumbag, your little fantasy world will come crash down around you.


	4. Linda talks to Stephanie

Linda was not happy with Stephanie for what she says about Sabrina on RAW and she want to get her a piece of her mind on that. In addition, telling everyone that she was in pain because Sabrina had taking off for part unknown to her and Vince. They even hire a PI to found her but as unsuccessful in find her. Linda leave her home and got in the back of the limo that was going to take her to the Headquarters where she is going to confront her third older child. During the ride to the headquarter Linda thought about Sabrina and is still wondering where she is right now. In addition, possible everything that she miss.

When the limo pulls up to the headquarters and came to stop. Jacque turn the key shutting off the engine then unbuckled his seatbelt open the door step out of the limo. He closes the door walk around the limo and back where he open the door and Linda step out of the limo. She thanked him and told him she would be right back. He nods his head and she walk away from the limo and toward the building. She pull opens the door and enter the building. The security guard greets her and she greets him back. Then head to the elevator push the button and the doors slide opens she step into the elevator, then press the button for the floor that Stephanie office was on.

The doors slide closes and went up to the floor when the elevator reaches the floor the doors slide opens and she walk out of the elevator toward Stephanie office. When she arrives at the office and asks the secretary is Stephanie in her office. Secretary says yes, Mrs. McMahon. Linda thanked her and walks over to the door place her hand on the doorknob, then turn it opens the door Stephanie look up from her laptop to see her mom standing there in the doorway of her office and she did not like too happy with her. Linda walks into the office and closes the door behind her.

She walks over to the desk and Stephanie says hi, mom. How are you doing?

Linda says yeah hello. In addition, I am doing just fine Stephanie. What in the hell you were thinking Monday night telling the WWE Universe that I am in pain because Sabrina taking off twelve years ago and has not come home.

Stephanie says mom, it was the heat of the moment I mean Shane ruin my moment Monday night.

She says I do not give damn what he ruin you had no business telling the WWE Universe that Sabrina took off and has not come home, it is no one business what has going on in our family. In addition, her going off is not storyline understood.

She says yes, mom I understand perfectly.

She asks what is the matter with you, your brother come back to the company with good intention and you go and tell everyone about Sabrina.

She says what good intention mom. He is looking to take over, and steal the company from me, who has been with the company for all most 18, years. I have sacrifice family time. He was off doing god knows what, and Sabrina is somewhere doing whatever she want, while I am here working hard, and sacrifice precious time with my daughters.

Linda says Stephanie don't go there with me, because I had four kids, and I was alone half time raising you and your siblings while your dad my husband was gone traveling the world working hard to put food, clothes and roof over ours head. As for this company, it is just as much his company as it yours, but you seem to forgot about your twin Vincent and Sabrina all four of you gets share of this company it doesn't belong to you Stephanie.

She says personally mom Sabrina should lose her share because she is not here.

She says that will never happen Stephanie, Sabrina is entitled to those shares and the seat on the Board of Directors whenever she comes home and I am praying it very soon. She turn to the door walk toward the door place her hand on the doorknob and turn the knob opening the door walking out of the office close the door behind her.

Stephanie let out a frustrated sigh, and then places her head on her hands. Linda walk down th hallway toward Vince's office and she saw his door was opened and look inside to see him sitting behind his desk working hard.

Vince, she said he lift his head to see her there.

Hi, there honey, he said, Linda walks into the office.

Hi, um can you home early tonight I want to talk to you in private? She asked

Sure honey, I will be home at seven, good enough for you, he replied

Yes, seven will be fine, she said, leaning over the desk and kissing him gently before leaving his office.

Meanwhile, at the Superior Court in Stamford the grand jury was listening to witnesses and seeing the evidence against Paul Levesque. Down in Tampa, Florida, Sabrina was in the backyard watching her youngest Sara playing with both the Tea Cup Yorkies Rocco and Pebble. Sabrina was thinking about when she had to go up to Connecticut and testify in front of the grand jury and tells a bunch of strangers what Paul Lévesque did too her twelve years ago when he rape and sexual assaults her. She then thought about her parents who she only seen on TV, and not in person for those twelve years. They are going to be in complete shock when they see her for the first time at the end of this month. She had definitely change in these twelve years she had mature and growing more beautiful. She is a mother of four like her mom and she has been married to John Cena. She will have some explaining to do to them.

Back up in Connecticut it was seven clock when Vince come through door and he was wondering what Linda want to talk to him about. He calls out for her, and she came walking out of the living room. He walks over to her and kissed her hello, and then they walk back into the livingroom over to the couch and sat down.

What did you want to talk to me about honey? He asked

Well, it has to do with what Stephanie why did not you stop her, she replied

Um I know I should have, but I did not want to break out of character at that moment honey. In addition, I forgot to talk her backstage afterward. I am sorry. It was wrong but it does give the storyline with Shane more interesting, he said

Vince I do not care about the storyline, and it being more interesting. You want interesting storyline then give Undertaker a different opponent.

Well that was the plan but the opponent I had in mind had surgery so I need someone, and our son has put on some awesome matches back in the day, he said.

Linda looks at him, and says Vince, he is not in his thirties he is forty-six.

I know honey, but he has been away for six years and he has been training, he said

She changes the subject and asks him have you gone to see your namesake to see how he been doing since his accident?

Vince hangs his head and Linda knows he has not seen Vincent since he accident. She said Vince how could you not gone to sees him. Do not use you are busy running a business because that will not work with me.

I know honey.

You know, you are unbelievable Vincent Sr. you get involved for a dumb storyline with Paul character after he is beat up for a dumb storyline your son was hits by a car. He could have died Vince, then what huh. Ours grandchildren could have been without a father, she said stood up from the couch and walked out of the living room.


	5. Stephanie insult Sabrina again

Sabrina was surf the internet decides to look at the WWE website to see what will happen on tonight RAW. She sees that her sister Stephanie was going to give her speech that she could not give the previous week because her older brother Shane returns.

Sabrina had no clue that her mom scolds Stephanie last week for mention Sabrina and her take off for parts unknown to most of the family Shane, Marissa, Vincent and Kathleen knows exactly where Sabrina was and whom she is with. Will Stephanie take her mom warns to heart and not mention her baby sister Sabrina, probably not.

The Cena family was in their family room getting ready to RAW, as RAW began with a look back at last week RAW and what happen with Triple H and Roman Reigns. After the footage from last week, Triple H come out and cut a boring promo the fan boos, and Joshua says he is so boring. Sabrina chuckles and says yes he is Josh. After Triple H boring promo had finally end, they get to the first match of the night, a Divas match that had good actions and after the Diva match had end in a no contest, RAW goes to commercials air.

John carries Sara upstairs to bed. When he comes back down, walks back into the family room and he saw on the Flat screen TV Ziggler and Miz were wrestling. He seat beside Sabrina as they saw Miz roll Ziggler up for the win. After the match, they watch a Wyatt promo. In addition, after the Wyatt promo RAW goes back to commercials, and when they return from commercials they watch a look back of Shane McMahon returning in the middle of Stephanie McMahon accepting the first ever Vincent J. McMahon Excellence Legacy of award last week. Shane dropping a bombshell on Stephanie about him never loses his place in the line.

After the video of Shane, surprising returning Stephanie is show walking backstage toward the entrance as Michael Cole says coming up next Stephanie McMahon will gave her acceptance speech as RAW go to commercials. Josh, Julian and Sophia went up to bed they school in the morning. John and Sabrina were alone in the family room waiting to see what Stephanie has to say. RAW come back from commercials and in the ring was the Vincent J. McMahon Excellence award, on display.

Sabrina says if anyone deserves that award, it is either Vincent or my mom.

You seem to be leaving yourself out baby, he said.

I know but I have not been a part of the WWE for twelve years now, she said.

True but you still own a piece of that company baby, and your portfolio is growing thanks to Vincent, he said.

Stephanie McMahon music hits out she comes to a chorus of boos. She makes her way to the ring, then enters the ring and looks at the award. She picks up the mic and says last week was her proudest moment until her brother interrupted her. She's going to finish her acceptance speech and would appreciate it if everyone gave her the respect she deserves. Fans chant for Shane O Mac. She says he's not here, just as he won't be here after he loses to the Undertaker at WrestleMania.

Stephanie starts her speech, but of course, the WWE Universe is continuously to boo that has growing louder by the second. Sabrina and John chuckle as the fans continuously to boo her. Stephanie doesn't look too happy.

Sabrina says oh, look babe my sis is not happy.

Yep, she doesn't like that the fans are booing her, he says with smirk. He loved the WWE Universe right now because they were booing.

Fans chant, "We want Shane now".

She clutches the award and says how she sacrifices family time but gets this in returns from the fans. She tips the podium over. She goes on rant about fans chanting for Shane and him blackmailing her father. Of course, Stephanie couldn't help herself and mention Sabrina again. She says my sister who ran away twelve years ago for god know where and she has cause my mother nothing but pain, but yet she scold me for what I said about the baby of the family a quitter. The fans boo Stephanie.

She points out Shane haven't been to WrestleMania for six years now, and Sabrina well she has not been to a WrestleMania since 2003. She says Sabrina abandoned the company and family first and then six years ago Shane abandoned the company next. They don't care about they grandfather legacy or her and her family. She says Shane and Sabrina don't respect her, and she doesn't respect them. Shane has always stabs her in the back when she let her guard down. In addition, Sabrina always rat me out to my parents.

Sabrina says that is a lie right there I never rats her to my parents, and she is lying.

She says it eats Shane alive that she is married to Triple H and I know for a fact that its eating Sabrina alive because she break up with her boyfriend who was a WWE Superstar at one time but he is not anymore. That is the reason why she ran away twelve years ago and has not come back home. She couldn't deal with the ejection. Sabrina is not like me a tough woman, she is too soft to be in this business, you need to be ruthless and coldhearted Sabrina does not have those traits. Shane is bitter because she has so much power in the WWE.

She brings up how Shane's sons are in line take over WWE one day and I highly doubt that my baby sister has any children's, she is probably not even married. Sabrina and John become angry at that statement from Stephanie.

That bitch the only reason she has three daughters is because I did not opens my mouth twelve years ago. She would have nothing, because that scumbag would be in prison for what he did to me.

Baby relaxes, soon we will show one Stephanie what we have, he said.

They continue watch Stephanie and what she saying they and Sabrina if she even come back home, will have to fight her for it, as her daughters will. Taker is going to dismember Shane at WrestleMania and then he can take a permanent vacation. In addition, for my baby sister I will take her out myself. The fans boo.

She is going to take me out, oh hell no, I am to shattered her fantasy world that she is living.

No one is going to take the WWE from me Stephanie McMahon the Queen. She then starts ripping into the crowd and who boo her mercilessly. She says soon, everyone will have to bow to the King Tipper h and her Queen. She drops the mic and raises the award with WrestleMania sign in the background. Stephanie leaves the as her music hits.

I swear to god John, I am going to shattered that fantasy world she lived in, I am going to blow it to smithereens she said in a hint of steel in her voice.

Sabrina is hell bent on blow Stephanie's fantasy world to smithereens now. Stephanie had no damn clue that her husband rapes and sexual assault her sister oh but she will when Sabrina reemerges with John by her side.


	6. Discussing WrestleMania plans

The next morning Sabrina call Shane and they discuss last night and hearing Stephanie insults the both of them but mainly Sabrina. She told him that she is making a major change instead of show up right before WrestleMania they are going to show up at WrestleMania and help him defeated the Undertaker inside Hell in A Cell. Shane loved that idea, shock everyone at the biggest event of the year, sound good. Sabrina agrees with him it will be a huge shock to ours sister and that scumbag she called a husband.

He told her I will make sure that mom is seated next to Marissa at the ringside and then Vincent get her and bring her into the ring for mother/daughter reunion. She says yes, but we need to make sure that you match is the main event instead of Roman Reigns vs. that scumbag, WrestleMania should end with mom and me hugging in the ring surrounding by you, Vincent and my husband John.

He says yes it should, last year WrestleMania main event was Roman Reigns vs. Brock Lesnar and he is in the main event again. Undertaker and I should be closing out Mania instead. She says yes, this year Hell in a Cell as the main event. He asks her how we should do this though. She replies I will be up in one of the luxury box with my family, and then during the match, John and I will leave the box and waiting with Vincent downstairs and then we will come through the crowd. Get inside the Cell John and Vincent will beat up Taker of course he will try to chokeslam me but failed and then we stomp a mudhole, in him. John hits the FU and then Vincent hits his finishing move

Shane tells her Vincent is not healing completely yet Bri, maybe he should be involved.

She says okay, so John will have to do all the work then to make sure that you win that match and get control of the RAW.

He says yes, I love it Bri, we will give dad a taste of his own medicine. What about Paul, though?

She says well I have to testify at sometime this month and WrestleMania 32 is on April 3 maybe the DA can arrest him at WrestleMania.

He says yeah that would be great to see him getting arrest for what he has done to you and now Vincent. Um I am going to call him and talk to him about Mania.

She says okay, Shane, and I will talk to John about Mania. Say hi to Marissa for me, kiss the boys, and love you Shane bye.

He says I will and kisses the kids for Marissa and me and say hi to John for me. Love you too, Brie bye. He said as they ended the calls.

Sabrina let out a sigh soft and then stood up from the chair walk around the desk then out of the home office, toward the backyard where John and Sara were. She place her hand on the screen and slide it opens, then step out onto the deck and close the scree n walked out to where John was. Sara saw her and called out her.

Hi, mommy she said with smiles. Sabrina smile at her.

Hi, baby, she said sitting down between John legs and leaned back against him. He kissed her on the neck.

Hi, my baby, he said whisper in her ear and she smile.

Hi, love, she said.

What's up? He asked

Well, what is up that I talked to Shane about us returning before WrestleMania and I decide that we should do it at Mania instead shocking everyone include my sister, that scumbag that she is married and of course dad. Then we talks about that his match should be the main event instead that way Mania can end with mom and me hugging in the ring, she replies.

Sound good to me, I mean no disrespect to this Roman Reigns but he was boo last year at Mania, this year should end with cheer not booing, he said.

I agrees with you love, so I think we should end Mania my way so Shane was going to call Vincent and talk to him about changing the main event to his match instead. Then we discuss a plan to make sure that he won and get control RAW, she said.

What kind of plan, are we talking here? He asked

Well, we will leave the luxury box and go downstairs then come through the crowd and then we get inside the Cell and you beat down Taker he try to chokeslam me but failed.

Hold it; he is not putting his hands on you, no way, baby, he said.

Babe you know that Mark Calaway is a professional he would never chokeslam me, it is only for show, I will have brass knuckle in my back pocket for Shane to use on him. Then of course, you FU him and Shane pin him for the win she explains.

I do not like that he is going to put his hands on you, he said.

I know babe, but with you and Shane, there nothing will happen. She said

Okay. Um when we go up to Connecticut so that we can both testify against the scumbag, he said softly.

I do not know the DA will contact Vincent and then he will calls me and let me know, when we have to go up there.

Okay, baby, I hope they will be there to protect us, he said.

I am sure that the DA will make arrange for us to come in and leave without my parents or that scumbag knows that I was ever in the states of Connecticut. However, I will enjoy see him get arrest and then drag away and off to jail to where he belong, she said.

Me too, baby, he said.

Meanwhile up in Stamford, Connecticut at the Superior Court inside the grand jury room a grand jury was listening to witnesses who saw the car ran over Vincent McMahon Jr. the witnesses describes for the grand jury in full details of what had happen to him, and how lucky he is that he survive after being ran over. After the witnesses testified about, he hit and ran of Vincent McMahon. After the witnesses testified, it was Vincent turn to testify about being ran over.

Vincent testifying about that and then he began to tell them what had happen to his baby sister Sabrina twelve years ago, and how Paul Levesque threaten to kills everyone in the McMahon family expect for Stephanie McMahon Levesque if Sabrina told the police what had happens to her by him. That is why she went it hiding with my brother in law her husband for these last twelve years.

The Assistant DA show the jurors pictures of Sabrina's battered and bruise body while she laid unconscious on a stretcher in the emergency room of the Mercy Greenwich, hospital. The jurors had tears in their eyes as they looks at pictures of her body. They too were parents to daughters, sisters, aunt, and wife, and brother, uncle, husband. Seeing those pictures made their upset, that someone can do that to someone else.

After Vincent testify Kathleen begun her testimony about found out about her husband being ran over, and rush to the hospital. In addition, how she cry about what had happened and was grateful that he was alive. The assistant DA asks her about her sister in law Sabrina after she was rape. She testify that she was scare especially after telling Vincent, her husband John and me, about the threaten to the family being kills fi she talk, that is why she went it hide, all these years, she didn't want nothing to happens to her family at his hands.


	7. Shane McMahon testifiying

In Stamford, Connecticut at the Superior Courthouse inside the grand jury, room a grand jury listen to McMahons testified to what had happens first to Vincent McMahon Jr. and then they heard testimony on what had happens to Sabrina McMahon. They first listen to Vincent and Kathleen McMahon testified about everything that happens twelve years ago. Now they are going to heard from Sabrina McMahon older Shane McMahon.

Assistant DA calls Shane McMahon into the grand jury room and then he took the oath, sat down in the chair. He began to testifying about what he knew about. He testified on how Paul Levesque first began to threaten John Cena and John told him where to go with his threaten that he, Paul was not Sabrina's dad so he has no right to tell John anything. When threatening John fails and he when to Sabrina, and began, threatening her. Shane told them that Paul inadvertently told Sabrina that he was going to be the only WWE Superstars that marry into the McMahons family. In addition, I remind her that our dad Vincent Sr. make the decision on who married into our family. Paul Levesque however, kept making his threatens, he scare her where she went to our dad but he involuntary dismissed her and then, she come to Vincent and I crying and telling us about the continuously threaten made by Paul Levesque because she and John are refusing to break up.

Assistant DA asks what did he to do then.

Shane told them I told her not to worry we will handle him. She scared and then John, Vincent and I made the decision to make sure that Sabrina was never alone, where he could not continues to threaten her because she is dating John Cena a WWE Superstar.

Assistant DA asks him did you handle it.

Shane told them yes, I made it clear to him to stay away from Sabrina; he obviously did not heed my warning.

Assistant DA asks him where was he on the Saturday November 8, 2003 when his baby sister Sabrina was being raped by Paul Levesque?

Shane told them, I was in Manhattan with my pregnant wife Marissa McMahon, we had gone baby shopping.

Assistant DA ask so you where home when you receive a call from your sister in law Kathleen McMahon?

Shane says yes, I was at home in Manhattan when I receive from my sister in law Kathleen. She began to tell me what had happened to Sabrina and I had become enraged that he went after her in her own home. Kathleen told me that her and Vincent were following an ambulance to the local hospital in Greenwich, Connecticut.

Assistant DA asked him did you receive another call from her later to update you on Sabrina condition.

He says yes, she call me later on and gave me a update on Sabrina condition telling me that Sabrina was rape, assault and sexual assault by that bastard.

She asked him did you ever see your sister in her condition.

He replied, no, I did not see her in her condition. I only spoke to her over the phone and I could tell that she was scare, and frightened because of what he told her he would do if she speaks to anybody about what he did to her.

Assistant DA says when he threaten kills everyone in your family expect for Stephanie McMahon Levesque if Sabrina told the police what had happens to her by him.

Shane says yes, that is why she went into hiding with her husband my brother in law John Cena twelve years ago to protect us from being harm by him.

Assistant DA asks him, have you seen your sister in the last twelve years?

Shane replied, yes, I have seen my sister in privacy of her home where she is currently living with her husband and their four kids. She has not gone out because she did not want to risk being seeing anybody who could easily take her picture and post it onto to the internet. I am not even sure if she still has her driver license.


	8. Marissa testifying next

In Stamford, Connecticut at the Superior Courthouse inside the grand jury room, a grand jury listens to witness testified in two cases that were tie together. Vincent McMahon Jr. hit and run and other cases was Sabrina McMahon rape, battery assault, sexual assault from twelve years ago. After hearing, Vincent and Kathleen McMahon testified. The grand jury then hears Shane McMahon testimony about Sabrina McMahon, being harass, by their sister husband Paul Levesque and how he, Shane and Vincent McMahon try to keep their baby sister safe. Now they are going to hear from Sabrina McMahon's sister in law Marissa McMahon.

Assistant DA calls Marissa McMahon into the grand jury room the doors opens and in walks Marissa McMahon over to the witness stand where a bailiff came over with the bible and asks her to place her left hand on the bible and raise her right hand. Marissa did what the bailiff asks her. Then he swore her in. After taking the oath, she sat down in the chair. She began to testifying about what she knew and how scare Sabrina McMahon was of Paul Levesque and that was not her sister in law that she knew since she as a little girl.

She collaborated her husband, brother in law Vincent and Kathleen McMahon testimony on how Paul Levesque first began to threaten John Cena and when John told him where to go with his threaten that he, Paul was not Sabrina's dad so he has no right to tell John anything. She collaborated everything that was told to the grand jury include how threaten to John fails and that is when Paul turn his focus to Sabrina, and began, threatening her. She told them when Sabrina was crying to her about Paul and how he, Paul inadvertently told Sabrina that he was going to be the only WWE Superstars that marry into the McMahons family. I told her that her dad makes the decision on whom marrying into his family not Paul.

She told them how Sabrina thought about break things off with John, but reconsider it because she knew that she would be giving him Paul the satisfying on winning and get John out of her life. Marissa told them she told Sabrina good do not giving him that satisfying of winning and forcing John out of your life Sabrina. She told them that Sabrina told her that she feel that Paul is only with my sister in law Stephanie McMahon because she is Vince daughter, it is not about love, the way it is with her and John, Shane and I, Vincent and Kathleen, or my in laws Vince and Linda McMahon.

She continues by says that Sabrina knew that Paul was using Stephanie to get to the top of the company without earn it. Sabrina knew he was all talking about his character Triple H aka the game.

Assistant DA asks Marissa about the evening of Saturday November 8, 2003 when she and her husband were home when Paul Levesque was raping her sister in law, Sabrina McMahon.

Marissa replied yes, we were at home after a day shopping for our unborn child; I was six months pregnant with my son at the time Sabrina was being raped. When he rape her up in Greenwich, Connecticut where Sabrina had a beautiful home.

Assistant DA asks her about when her husband Shane receives a call from his sister in law Kathleen McMahon.

She says when Shane receives from his sister in law Kathleen. I watch his face and it change as Kathleen was telling him what had happen to Sabrina. I continue to watch his face change and then he had become enraged when he hears that Paul went after her in her own home. His eyes change they went from being brown to red, I could tell that my husband was angry hearing that she was attack in her home.

Assistant DA asked her to describe her husband reaction to hear her sister in law Sabrina condition.

She says when Kathleen calls us back later on that night and to give Shane the update on Sabrina condition we listen to her tells us that Sabrina was rape, assault and sexual assault. Shane face changes he was upset and angry on what Paul did Sabrina in her own home.

She asked her did you ever see your sister in law in her condition.

She replied, no, I did not see her in her condition. I spoke to her over the phone and I could hear that she was scare, and frightened. When she told me that, he threatens the family, if she spoke to anyone about what he did. I become worry because I was six months pregnant.

Assistant DA says so, when he threaten kills you, your unborn child, your husband Shane, your brother in law Vincent, his wife Kathleen and they son Vincent III, your in laws Vince and Linda, Sabrina and John Cena expect for Stephanie McMahon Levesque if Sabrina told the police what had happens to her by him.

She says yes, he thought that she would tell someone, put us all in jeopardize. In addition, that my sister in law Stephanie McMahon would have inheritance WWE the family business. However, Sabrina did the opposite and kept quiet to protect us from being harm by him. She went into hided with her husband walking away from her family and job.

Assistant DA asks her, have you seen your sister in law in the last twelve years?

She replied, yes, I have seen my sister in law in her home that she shares with her husband and their four kids. She has not gone out because she did not want to risk being seeing anybody who could easily take her picture and then post it onto to the internet. Giving away, where she is living and that she is with John Cena. She was protect us while trying to live her own life.


	9. Shane defend Sabrina honor

After Shane testifying in front of the grand jury and telling them what happens to Sabrina being rape from twelve years ago, the next day his wife testifying to that same grand jury. Shane flies to Chicago to make an appearance on RAW and continues his war of words with his father. However, he also decides to defend Sabrina honor while she remain in hide.

RAW opens with a look back at Vince McMahon and The Undertaker from last week's show. We are live from the All State Arena in Chicago, as Michael Cole welcomes everyone who is watching at home. JBL and Byron Saxton join him on commentary. They go to the ring and the music of Shane McMahon hits "Here comes the Money" the fans began to cheer outcome Shane McMahon to a big pop.

Shane goes to speak but the crowd is hyped for him. He says that's overwhelming and thanks them. He says he has missed them and gives them a shout out Chicago. He continues by saying that he watches RAW last week with his sons. Now before I dress the Undertaker and my father. I have something to say to Stephanie McMahon. The fans boo. He looks at them.

Shane says Stephanie I know that you can hears me so listen up. Stop insulting Sabrina because it is not right and she is not here to defend herself. In addition, you know that, she can hold her own against you in a war of words. The fans cheer. He says and, Stephanie you have no clue what Sabrina has been up to since she took time off twelve years ago. You are allege it is over her ex-boyfriend you couldn't be more wrong there Stephanie. Because someday she will return and when she does she is going to come after you, and you might not survive her. The crowd pops.

Sabrina and John were smiling while watching Shane defending her honor. However, very soon, Stephanie's world will be shattered by her own baby sister, when she returns with her husband by her side.

Shane heard from his opponent the Undertaker, who he respect for, then he heard from Vincent Kennedy McMahon Sr. Shane says, Vince lost a lot of respect from him. He brings up being written out of the will and denounced as Vince's son. Shane calls his dad a miserable old bastard and says he's lost his touch… with his business, his fan base, (fans cheer), with reality and with him and his grandsons.

He says everything Vince said just get him, fire up and motivates him. He says his destiny is to be in control of RAW. Shane says everything is going to stop. A bit "Yes!" chant start up. Shane says Vince's tyrannical grasp on everything stop, the Authority stop, the backstabbing, and backstage politics all stop because they are choking the life out of the business.

He says there are so many guys with talent who get a break, then guys who have no talent that always get the breaks. That stops too. Shane says he's not sure how he's going to do it, yet but it's his destiny to defeat the undertaker at WrestleMania 32.

Shane says there will be a new legacy and a new chapter of WWE when he walks out in control of RAW the next night. Then the bell toll and the lights go out, for the Undertaker's entrance. Fans go nuts. However, "No Chance" hits instead and out comes Vince McMahon to the stage. Fans boo. Vince says he bets the fans are disappointed because they wanted to see Taker walk down and dismantle Shane.

A huge "Asshole" chant breaks at Vince. They stop and Vince eggs them on. Vince says Shane had look of fear in his eyes when Taker's gong hits. A big "CM Punk" chants start. Vince that chants didn't last long either, just like he thought.

Vince goes on and mentions Stephanie get everything. Fans chant "No!" He's getting the "what?" treatment already. Shane interrupts him and says you have four kids; you have forgotten about Vincent Jr., and Sabrina.

That Atta boy Shane you tell him, John said.

Vince show everyone a photo he found from when Shane was a little kid, right before their first wrestling trip to Worcester, Massachusetts, for a WWE event. Vince found the photo in his desk but since Shane is no longer his son… Vince throws the photo down on the grounded and breaks the frame, stomping on it. Fans boo.

Vince says he won't need that any longer. Vince goes on and brings up his grandsons. Shane tells him to be careful. He talks about how he will tell them after WrestleMania that at least they still have one father figure. Shane tells him not you my brother Vincent will be a father figure to my sons before you. Fans cheer and chants Vincent name.

Vince says his greatest creation will put his greatest failure to rest at WrestleMania.

Shane mock him with I did not know that Undertaker was fighting against Stephanie too. The fans pop at the jab at Stephanie.

The WWE Universe sure hate Stephanie, she said.

Oh yeah, John said, as they continue to watch.

Shane take another jabs at her saying that she is your greatest failure not me.

Yeah Shane, you tell him, she is the failure, she said.

Vince was not happy with his son jabs at Stephanie. Shane stare at him as to saying you are not defend Sabrina. Vince calls for security to take Shane out of the building. Several security guys marches to the ring and Shane warned them.

He says he's a little amped up right and will leave on his own so no one had better not touch him. Vince yells at them to get Shane out. Shane warns them as Vince continues to yells them. The first security guy approach Shane and get hits with bunches of punches backing him into the corner. Another security guy attacks Shane, and he fights him off. Shane unloaded on his lackey security teams, drops them with rights and stiff kicks.

He tosses one security guy out of the ring and then he clotheslines another out of the ring. The crowds pop. Vince looks on from the stage. Shane's music hits, he hold the ropes open and invited his dad into the ring but Vince stay on the stage.

Shane training has paid off, she said.

Yes, it has, dad doesn't seem to impression with Shane beating up his security team, he said.

Yeah, well too bad for him and them, she said.

They continue to watch RAW, when then they go backstage to Vince on the phone with someone talking about breaking the attendance record at WrestleMania. Stephanie walks in and wants to talk about Shane what he says about her. Vince assures her that she is not failure but Shane is. She's worried and says Shane fearless, and he's your son.

Vince says he has control of everything and she asks what if he doesn't have control. Vince assures her he does and she walks off. Vince looks worried too himself, he doesn't know what Shane could be planning then there his namesake Vincent Jr. and of course, Sabrina whom he has not seen in twelve years, he has no idea what she looks like or been up too.

Oh, Stephanie is scare good she need to scare she has no clue that I am coming to shattered her fantasy world that she has been living for twelve years with that scumbag.


	10. EMS, doctor & Det's tesitfy

The Superior Court, in Stamford, Connecticut, a grand jury is listening to testimony involving in two cases that are ties together, Vincent McMahon hit and run and the other case is Sabrina McMahon rape, battery, and sexual assault from twelve years ago. Witnesses, Detectives, and the doctor who treatment Vincent after his hit and run, testified, and then Vincent, Kathleen, Shane, and Marissa McMahon testified about Sabrina rape, battery and sexual assaults and being harasses from twelve years ago.

Vince and Linda McMahon were not asked questions about Sabrina rape, battery sexual assaults because they did not know about it. It has been kept from them, due to threaten made by the prime suspect Paul Levesque in both the hit and run, and Sabrina rape, battery, and sexual assaults.

Assistant DA calls EMS paramedics who save Sabrina on November 8, 2003, and the condition of her body. They both testified to the bruise and bites on marks on her body that informed, they each told the jury, about the blood that was on the corner of the nightstand. They told them how her husband begs to them to save his wife.

After both EMS, paramedics testified the Assistant DA calls doctor who was on duty in the emergency room the night that Sabrina McMahon was brought in barely alive.

She testified that in all of her years of being physician she never seen anything like what she saw that night a young women beaten and bruises that had informed her body, being rape, batter and sexual assaults. The doctor testified to taking picture of unconscious naked Sabrina McMahon. It tug at my heart, because I am mother to three daughters myself, as I took those pictures of her while she laid unconscious on bed hospital, and not having a clue that she is even in hospital emergency room and being photograph by me.

Assistant DA asks the doctor did you do a rape kit.

Doctor replied yes, I did. In addition, it has come back positive, and then I follow protocol and call the SVU.

Assistant DA asks did you inform her husband, brother and sister in law of her condition.

Doctor replied, yes, and her husband was heart breaking that she was rape by someone. I told them of her condition that she has various injuries, bruises ribs, and sternum, bruises on her arms and hips, bites marks on her breasts and inner thighs as whoever did this to her they were marking they territory. She continues to testify about the SVU police showing up and I gave them the rape kit and telling them I do not think you are going to get anything from her family who is here with her.

Assistant DA asks what happen when she regains consciousness, she was scare, her families immediate sign her out of the hospital, and they took off before the SVU come back to the hospital to talk to her.

Assistant DA asks did you tell them that they took off. She replied yes, I told them. They left to go look for them.

The doctor finished her testimony and then the grand jury took a lunch break, for about two hours later. After they two hours later, the Assistant DA calls the first SVU police into the grand jury room and they were swore in.

SVU Detective began testimony about try to investigate a rape, battery and sexual assaults case where the victim runs from the state. Her brothers and sisters in law were uncooperative because of threatens that were made; they would not talk to us.

Assistant DA asks did you run the DNA through the database.

SVU police replied yes, and it did not make of any of the DNA in the system. Therefore, it was not any of the rapists in the systems. We had no suspects, to chase after and apprehend them and being the question of them about raping Sabrina McMahon Cena on Saturday November 8, 2003. It was a very difficult case to investigations, especially when Shane and Vincent McMahon along with their wives, made it cleared to us not to questions Vince and Linda McMahon, because they do not know what has happen, and that they would be dangerous along with the rest of us.

Assistant DA asks what you did, then, if you could not questioning Vince and Linda McMahon about their daughter rape, battery and sexual assaults.

Detective replied well, it was not easy, interviewing peoples who might have known her, and we told them to do not telling anyone in the McMahons family that we talks to you about Sabrina McMahon personal life.

Assistant DA asks did they tell you anything.

Detective replied not much she has one boyfriend as teenager they broke up before she went off to college, but he would not hurt her in anyway. We then ask if her dad or brothers would hurt her. They adamantly told us, no way Vince McMahon love Sabrina, and he was very protective of her while she was grow up. As for her brothers, no they were like their father overprotective too to a point. Then we ask them about her current boyfriend and they told us no he loved, caring toward her he would never hurt her either. We did not know where to go after talking with neighbors who knows Sabrina.

Assistant DA asks did you and your partner go to where Sabrina and her husband are current in hiding and questions them about twelve years ago.

Detective replied yes, my partner and I travel to where she living in hiding with her husband John Cena and their four kids. We began questions them and they had told us, what had happens twelve years ago, and who rape her and that was Paul Levesque, her sister Stephanie McMahon, husband, he was nothing to her or her kids. He rape, beat and sexual assaults her, all because she would not break up with her husband John Cena. She admit to ran because he has threatening to kill everyone in her family include her two nephews who was one year old and her unborn nephew expect her sister Stephanie McMahon, she would stay alive so that she could inheritance the family business WWE. In addition, that she would not put her family in jeopardy.

After the Detective, and then his partner testified collaboration everything he testified too.


	11. Sabrina fib to her kids

Sabrina was very busy doing things around the house; include putting together a photo's album for her mom to see pictures' of the last 12 years of her life that they missing thanks to Paul Levesque threaten. Sabrina asks her sister in law Connie to copy John and her wedding video. Connie told her sure thing Bri. Sabrina was upstairs in her and John's bedroom when two of her kids came walking into the bedroom.

Mommy what are you doing? Julian asked, Sara tries to climbs onto the bed, and Sabrina her help.

Tanks mommy Sara said.

Your welcome, pebble, and well Jules, I am making a very special gift for my mom, your grandma she replied, place pictures into the photo's album.

Grandma Linda?

Nana, Sara said with a smile.

Yes, my mom, your grandma, she said with a matching smile.

Why don't we know her mommy? He asked climbing onto the bed.

Well, my love, twelve years ago, I got into a fight with my dad, your grandpa over daddy. Moreover, I choose daddy and he did not like that, so I walk away from my family, except for Uncle Shane, and Vincent, and auntie Marissa and Kathleen, she explains.

Daddy is good to you mommy, he said

I know that baby, but grandpa does not like daddy. He thought back then, that daddy was not good enough for me. Daddy is only three years old than me, and Auntie Stephanie's husband is seven years old than her. Grandpa allows Auntie Stephanie to see him and marry him, while, I was told by grandpa to break up with daddy and of course, I refuse to leave him. I loves daddy very much.

That not fair mommy.

I know honey, she said continue put to pictures in the photo album.

Daddy is three years old than you, while Auntie Stephanie's husband is a lot older than she is. Grandpa should have told Auntie to leave him, because of his age, he said.

True, but he choose not to do that, she said continues to place pictures' in the photo's album.

Is grandpa older than grandma is? He asked

Yes, he is three years old than grandma, she replied.

Three years, just like daddy is three years old than you, he said.

Julian it is not your concern how grandpa thinks, beside he come from a generations, where things were done very differently. Nothing is going to change how I feels about daddy I love him and we have been married for twelve years now, and there is nothing that grandpa can do about that, so drop it, she said.

Yes, mommy, he said looking at the pictures that were scattered on the bed.

He saw a picture of two babies and he doesn't know who they are and asks mommy who are these babies? He shows her the picture.

That is you and your twin brother Joshua, after you were born, she replied

Wait, wait that is Josh and me after we were born mommy, he said, looking at the picture again.

Yes, silly, she said, as Sara look at the picture.

Babies, she said

Yes, pebble, your brothers Joshua and Julian, she said, still placing pictures in the photo's album.

Wow that Josh and me, we were small babies, back then huh, mommy, he said.

Well not that small, you weighs in at 6 lbs. 9 oz. while Joshua weighs in at 6 lbs. 8 oz., you both were health babies, she said.

Joshua, Sophia and John enters bedroom together and found them.

Ah ha, here you are, John said walking over to the bed sat down and Sara immediate crawl into his lap, while Josh and Sophia climbs onto the bed together.

We are helps mommy with her special gift for Grandma Linda, he said, hand picture to her.

Grandma Linda, special gift? Joshua asked

Yes, looks here Josh here is a picture us after we were born, he replied showing his brother.

No way is that not us, JJ, he said

Yes, it is, mommy said it us, she wouldn't lie about that, he said.

Sabrina thought to herself, yeah I wouldn't lie abbot that but I am lying to you about the real reason you haven't meet your grandparents my parents.

Mommy that is Joshua and I after we were born, right? Julian asked

Yes, love, that is you and Josh, after you were born, she replied.

See told ya, he said.

Wow, he said, looking at the picture. Sophia looks at the pictures.

Are we ever going to meet grandma and grandpa, mommy? Sophia asked looking at the pictures.

Yes, very soon, she said as the kids' looks at her.

What? When mommy? They asked

Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but we are going to WrestleMania 32, she replied the kids squeal.

Really, mommy, they said.

Yes, really, but the only thing that you can't do is going to axxess, because I am a huge surprise for grandma who will be at WrestleMania.

Ugh, we want to go axxess too mommy, they complain.

Maybe next year not this year. We will be flying to Dallas Texas, Saturday evening and then the next day is WrestleMania. We will meet up with Auntie Kathleen, and she will be taking us up to the luxury box where we will be watching WrestleMania and then daddy and I will leave you with Auntie Kathy. We will go down to ringside, where I will be reunited with my mom for the first time in twelve years, she explains.

What about our cousins' mommy, you know Vincent III, Nicholas, Angela and Lila where will they be if we are up in a luxury box Joshua asked

Well, they will be at ringside with Grandma Linda, Auntie Marissa Declan, Kenny and Rogan, she said.

That is not fair mommy, Sophia said.

Yes, it is fair, Sophia Alexandria Cena looks Grandma Linda doesn't know that I have four kids yet. Moreover, she certainly does not know that I am going to be there, now if you keep complain you will not be going only daddy and I will be making the trip to WrestleMania, got it, she said.

Yes, mommy, they said.

Be grateful because they are some kids who cannot go to WrestleMania because it is too spent, she said.

Your mommy is right, we are a surprise for Grandma Linda, John said.

Does Grandma Linda even like you daddy because grandpa does not? Julian asked

Yes, Grandma Linda like me, it is only grandpa who has a problem with me, at least I am not seven years old than my wife, is, He said.

Wait who is seven years old then their wife, Joshua asked

Auntie Stephanie's husband is seven years old than her, and mommy was told by grandpa to leave daddy, because he was not good enough for her, Julian replied.

That wrong, he said.

Yes, very wrong, I try to tell mommy that, he said

Julian Jacob drops that subject now, she said.

Yes, mommy, he said.

Sabrina had to lied to her kids because she is not ready to tell them that she was rape by Auntie Stephanie's husband twelve years ago, that is the real reason that they do not know her parents they grandparents. Sabrina knows that her dad has no problem with her husband John, but she need a scapegoat and she is using her dad as that scapegoat right now. She will explain it to him or have Vincent do.


	12. John Cena testify

John and Sabrina travel to Connecticut to testified about Paul Levesque actions from twelve years ago. They were puts up in a hotel that is own by Vincent's in laws with around the clock protection. The next morning on Wednesday morning, John was taken from the hotel and to the Superior Court, in Stamford, Connecticut, to testify.

The grand jury room, ADA calls John Cena into the grand jury room, then the doors opens, in walks John Cena the jurors watch him as he walks in they saw that he 6'1 and he well-built man. He walks over to the witness stand, where a bailiff came over with the bible and asks him to place his left hand on the bible and raise his right hand. John did what the bailiff asks him. He swore him in after taking the oath he sat down in the chair.

John began to tell the jurors a beautiful love story of meeting his wife Sabrina McMahon in Massachusetts, while she was attending Boston College. He told them how he had falling in love with her after just seeing her she had took his breath away, and made his heart beat a whole lot fasten. She was beautiful.

ADA asks him were you already working her family business the WWE.

John answered with no I was not working for the WWE when I met her. I signed my WWE contract in March 2001 after having two tryout matches.

ADA asked him when was it that you found out that you were dating Vince and Linda McMahon daughter.

John answered at first I didn't know that she was they daughter until she ask me to be her date for her brother Vincent's wedding, and she told me that my family owned WWE. I was in shock, and she told me not to worry.

ADA asks him was she right about at not to worry.

John answered yes; Vince and Linda McMahon accepted me along with Shane, his wife Marissa, Vincent, his wife Kathleen and of course Stephanie.

ADA asks him how about Stephanie's then boyfriend Paul Levesque did he accepts you.

John answered no; I could tell he did not like me dating Sabrina.

ADA asks him is that when threatens start?

John answered no it did not. It start in the summer of 2002 when I was finally call up to the main roster full time and seeing Sabrina more.

ADA asks him when he first threatened you.

John answered the first time threaten happens at PPV call Vengeance my very first PPV in the WWE. He threaten me, by saying that I need to broke up with Sabrina for the good of my wrestling career and especially if I want to make it in the WWE. In addition, I told him where to go with his threaten. I um cruse at him, and I said you are not Sabrina's dad so you have no right to tell me anything. He did not look too happy with me when I refuse to break up with Sabrina.

ADA asks him that was the beginning of threatens.

John answered yes; he told me do not say I did not warn you and do not be too surprise when if you do not go any anywhere in the WWE. He would constantly tell me the same threaten for weeks on ends and it turns into months. Then it stop and he leave me alone.

He had collaborated Shane, Marissa, Vincent and Kathleen McMahon testified on how Paul Levesque first began threaten him about breaking up with Sabrina McMahon.

ADA ask him when was the next time he threaten with the same old threatens?

John answered no, he would gave me dirty looks and I had thought about gong to Vince, but I change my minds because I did not want him thinking that I am some kind of complainer and not being able to defense myself, he would probably think that I am not championship material. I use to get bully when I was young until I start training and bulk up to where the bullies left me alone.

ADA asks him when he found out that Paul Lévesque was threatening Sabrina.

John answered after Valentine's Day 2003 was when I found out about that he went to her and began threatening me through her, and he had scared her to death. I had become enrage and curse says who in the beep he thinks he is. I told her he is not your father Sabrina. During his threatens against me, he had inadvertently told her that he was going to be the only WWE Superstars who marries into her family. Sabrina told me that she knew at that moment that he was only with her sister because she is the owner daughter it is not about love like with us.

ADA asks him did you even thinking about going after him, after you heard that he went Sabrina?

He answered yes, I thought about it but I thought better of it, because I did not know what he would do to Sabrina or me.

ADA asks him if he knew that Sabrina did thinking about break up with him.

He answered yes; I knew that she was thinking about break up with me. However, she told me that could not because she was so in love with me that she did not know if she could love any man knowing that he is not me. Honestly, I was grateful that she did not break up with me because I do not know if I could love any women either.

ADA asks him if Sabrina was never alone with him.

He answered no, she was never leave alone with him, and I did not trust him. I ask her to marry and she accepts immediately then we told her brothers, sister in laws and then my family. We immediately had begun planning a small intimate wedding. We got marry on Monday August 25, 2003 two months before Stephanie McMahon married that scum.

ADA asks him about Saturday November 8, 2003, what was day like for you and your bride Sabrina?

He answered well we are at our home in Greenwich. Um we made love three times that day and then later I was about carry her upstairs again, but she told me to getting going because I had a match in Bridgeport Conn at one of the house show. I said okay I am going, I gave kiss her and then leave. I thought she would be safe because he was possible to be in Boston MA, but he was not there, he was in Greenwich.

ADA asks what time did you get home?

He answers It was well, after eleven clock, the house was dark, I thought maybe she was upstairs in our bedroom watch TV, when I enter house. I called out to her but I got no answer. I um, he clear his throat and took a sip of water, and the jurors knew that this was going to be tough for him. I um, uh, jogging up the staircase then walk toward the master bedroom and I notice that the TV was not on the bedroom, and i thought maybe she fall asleep read a book. When I enter the bedroom, I notice that the bed mess and that she was not laid in bed. I, then call out for her and still got no answers.

He took a deep breath and gathers himself, then speaks again. I walk further into the bedroom toward the bathroom and that is when I found my wife naked on the side of the bed and out cold. I rush over to her, kneel beside her, and check for a pulse it was weak then grabs the house phone and call for ambulance. Then I told her that help was on the way baby. Then I calls her brother and told what had happens to her.

John hangs his head, took a deep, and slowly exhales and ADA told him to take his time.

He lifts his head looks at the jurors and they saw the sadness in his blue eyes. He continues on and told them the ambulance arrives call out someone call for ambulance and I yell back yes up here. I heard them rush up the staircase and into the master bedroom, then rush to save my wife, and I beg them too. Then Vincent and Kathleen show up and Vincent came over to me while I watch the Paramedics work on my wife. And I told him that I found her that way. When we got to the hospital and we were in the waiting room I told him that Paul Levesque is responsible for what had happens to her.

ADA asks him about hearing his wife injuries.

He answered in a sadly tone, yes the doctor told us her injuries and I was sick to my stomach hearing what that sick SOB did to my wife. He… he rap—rape my wife, sexual and battered her all because we would not break up. When I walks into the hospital room I did not recognize my own wife, she had a black eye, black and blue mark on her cheek, and cut above her eye.

ADA asks him what happen the next morning when she had waked up.

He answers, she began to cry and I climbs into the bed with her and held her while she cry. When she stops, I ask her if she want us to calls the police. She began to shake and cry again, then told us, that she cannot he will kills everyone in the family expect for Stephanie.

ADA asks him is that when you two decide to leave the state Connecticut to protect her family?

He answers, yes, I know that my wife would not put her family is dangerous. I lied to my father in law ask him to buy out my contract and he did. Then we left the state and heads to a secretly location that only Vincent, Kathleen, Shane and Marissa knew about. My wife hasn't left the house in twelve years, and she had been in hid. She was scare that someone would take her picture be post it on the internet. I have support my wife for twelve years.

ADA asks if your wife has been in hiding for twelve years, she hasn't seeing a doctor or dentist

John answers my wife has been seeing by a doctor and dentist but in secret all her doctor appoints were early in the morning or the evening she was the very patient of the day.

ADA asks him how did she gave birth to four kids, then?

John answers at the hospital under cover, she was in a very private hospital room and the doctor and nurse has to sign confidential agreement not to take her picture. She would joke with me and tell me I feel like I am working for the CIA.


	13. Sabrina Cena testify next

Once John finished his testified he was taken from the Superior Court, back to the hotel where Sabrina is. When he enter the hotel room, Sabrina looks up from her book that she was read and saw how drain he looks, the door closes behind him and she place her book on the table, stood up walked over him and pulls him into her embrace.

Baby, I am so exhausted from telling twelve strangers what that scumbag did to us, he said.

I know baby, and tomorrow it will be my turns and it is going to be harder for me, because I am going to have to them giving full detail of my rape, sexual and battery from twelve years ago, she said.

They pull back and look into each other eyes; they saw the loves that they had for one another. She leaned in and kissed him and that one kiss turn into another kisses and another, before long they were making out. They separate because they need air; they were breathing exotic, and in one swift motion John scoop her up and walk toward the bedroom with his precious wife in his strong arms.

She kissed him again as he enters the bedroom over to the bed where he gently place her on the bed. He lean down and kissed her, before he began undress for his wife who watch him.

Enjoying the view baby, he asked with mischievous smile.

Oh, yes, I am enjoying the view of your getting undress for me, she said, with a match mischievous smile.

Once he had, no clothes in he climb on the bed and slowly undress Sabrina who was wearing lounge clothes. He finally undresses her and they began making love.

Meanwhile, in Greenwich, Vince was watching his wife who was looking through old pictures of their youngest daughter, Sabrina. He knew that she was still missing her it has been twelve since they last saw her in person. Sabrina has only been in contract with Vincent, they didn't know that she was also in contract with Shane and Marissa too. He was pray that Vincent can talks Sabrina into finally come home to her family. In these past twelve years, he could never figure out why she ran away after her break up with John. What bother him was how they broke up all of sudden everything was so perfect for them he thought they would be heading down the aisle next. They had no clue that she is actually in state, staying that hotel of Vincent's in laws.

Back to the hotel John and Sabrina were laying tangle together and enjoy their afterglow and then they fell asleep together. Back in Greenwich Vince was still watching his wife who looks up to see him smile at him and he smile back at her. He walks over to the sofa sat down next beside her.

I am just going through some old pictures, she said.

Vince smile and says yeah I've notice. They looks at the pictures together and laughs at some of the pictures of Sabrina when she little girl and teenager too.

I really hope that Vincent can convince her to come home, this time. He has been trying for so long but she displaying her Vince McMahon's stubborn, she said.

Vince laughs and says yes, she definitely takes after me in the stubborn department but everything is all you.

She smile, chuckle, and says yes, she definitely looks like me. In addition, just think that in 32 years from right now she is going to look just like me.

Well, I hope that we are around to see that, he said.

Me too. I still can't believe it has been twelve years since we laid our eyes on her Vince.

He nod and says I know honey.

I mean, I am constantly wondering if she is more beautiful, and what she been up too these last twelve years. I hope she married to some nice man who is treating her well, and maybe we have some more grandkids.

He smile sad, listening to Linda to talks about Sabrina, they definitely missed out on her wedding and births of more grandkids.

The next morning, Sabrina was too nervous to eat anything, but she force down some breakfast so that she didn't get sick during her emotional testimony. After breakfast, John gave her long passionate kiss bye, and told her to breathe and ask for a break if she need one. She nods her head and then she walk out the hotel room. They took the elevator down to the lobby before they exit the elevator one of the Detective puts her jacket over Sabrina head, when the elevator doors opens they led her out of the elevator and toward the exit. They exits the hotel and escort her to the big black SVU they help her climbs in the backseat and then the SVU sped off toward the Superior Court in Stamford CT, where she is going to testify about her rape, sexual and battery from twelve years ago, at the hands of her sister husband Paul Levesque.

During the ride to the Courthouse, they pass WWE headquarter and Sabrina become sad, seeing her family business for the first time in twelve years. The female Det. asks her if she is all right. Sabrina told her she is fine. I just saw my family business for the first time in twelve years that was the last place I was before going into hide with my husband. A few minutes later the SVU pulled into the underground garage and park by the elevator, Detectives exit the SVU then looks around the underground garage and then Det. Female opens the door and help Sabrina out of the SUV.

They took the elevator up to the floor where the grand jury room is. When they elevator arrives the floor the doors slide opens and they walked out of the elevator and toward the grand jury room. Inside the grand jury room, the twelve jurors were seat in their seat with their pad ready to jolt down notes. The DA who was going to trial the case was present for Sabrina Cena testimony.

Her ADA calls Sabrina Cena into the grand jury room, then the doors open, in walks Sabrina Cena with two Detectives Female flak her the jurors watch her walks in they saw the women who stood at 5'9 ins. Moreover, she is in good shape. She walks over to the witness stand, where a bailiff came over with the bible and asks her to place she left hand on the bible and raise her right hand. She did what the bailiff asks of her. He swore her in after taking the oath she sat down in the chair.

Sabrina tells the jurors a beautiful love story of meeting her husband in Massachusetts, while she was attending Boston College. She told them how she had falling in love with him after sneak a peek at him, he made her feel all warm and fuzz in her. He was handsome looking. She then told them how he began to invade her every thought day and night, she could never figure out how she manage to get good grades in College. She told them how she had talk to her mom about her feeling and her mom told her that she felt the same way when she met her dad when she was a teenager.

ADA asks her when the first time she met her sister Stephanie's boyfriend then.

She answered Christmas time and I know I did not like him after meeting him. I felt he had some kind of agenda, and I was right about him having some kind of agenda.

ADA asked to describe the agenda?

She answered his agenda was to used my sister as his meal ticket to get to the top of the company instead of earn the hard work and climbing the ladder. However, he did not want to do that he wants an easy way and dating my sister was the easy way, and then he married her cement his position at the top of the company.

ADA asks you then introduce your boyfriend John to your family the day of your brother Vincent wedding.

She answered yes, John was my date for the wedding and afterward I introduce him to them and my parents accepts him along with Shane, Marissa, Vincent, Kathleen and of course Stephanie.

ADA asks did your sister Stephanie's then boyfriend Paul Levesque did not accept your boyfriend.

She answered I could tell he did not like my boyfriend but I did not care what he thought at all.

ADA asks did he start threaten then.

She answered no it did not start until a year later, the summer of 2002 when John was finally call up to the main roster full time.

ADA asks you weren't there when he threaten your boyfriend at the PPV call Vengeance, the first time correct?

She answer yes I wasn't there I was busy I think I was in meeting with my family.

ADA asks how did you found out that he was threaten your boyfriend. .

She answers um as the weeks pass I notice heated exchange between him and my boyfriend. Then it stop and he leave him alone.

She had collaborated her husband, Shane, Marissa, Vincent and Kathleen McMahon testified on how Paul Levesque first began threaten John about breaking up with her.

ADA asks did you notice the dirty looks he would gave your boyfriend.

She answered yes, I notice the dirty looks but he doesn't not tell me what to do, only my parents can tell me what to do, and they accept John being my boyfriend.

ADA asks when Paul Lévesque started threatening you.

She answered right before he propose to my sister on Valentine's Day, was when he began threatening me about John being my boyfriend. I had told him to stop threaten him or else. In addition, he just smirks at me. I had become scare.

ADA ask did you tell your boyfriend that he threaten him through you?

She answers yes, I told him after Valentine's Day that Paul come to me and threaten him through me, and he became enrage began curse says who in the beep does he thinks he is. He told me that he is not your father. I nod my head in agrees with him on that. He had no business telling me whom I need to date. She pauses, took a deep and slowly exhales, and then took a sip of water.

Then she continues during his threatens, he had inadvertently told me that he was going to be the only WWE Superstars who marries into my family. I know at that moment that he was only with my sister because she is the owner daughter it is not about love like with John and I. Shane, and Marissa, or Vincent and Kathleen and my parents. We all loves our spouse but him he didn't love my sister that way.

ADA asks did you ever go to your dad about what Paul Levesque was doing to you and your boyfriend.

She answered yes, I went to my dad, but he inadvertent dismiss me.

ADA asks and that is when you went to your brothers for help.

She answers yes, I went straight to my brothers and began crying to them about Paul threatening my boyfriend. In addition, they had assures me that nothing would happens to him.

ADA asks you spoke with your sister in law Marissa about everything and you had told her that you were thinking about break up John Cena.

She answers, yes, I did. I spoke to her about me breaking up with him to keep him safe. However, after a few minutes of thinking I had reconsidered it in addition, she told me good do not giving him the satisfying of break up you and John because that is what he wants Sabrina. Do not let him win he is not your dad, Vince is, and he make the decision on who marries into your family not Paul. I wouldn't have been able to go with through it anyway because I was so in love with him, I didn't think I could ever love any other man as I love him.

ADA asks Sabrina you were never alone with him.

She answered yes, I was never leave alone with him, and John, Shane and Vincent did not trust him.

ADA asks when John proposed to you.

She answers, he propose to me, one night while were outside on the balcony of hotel room enjoying the evening and, of course, I accepts immediately, we then told my brothers, sister in laws about our upcoming wedding and they were happy for us. Then we told John's family and they too were happy for us. We immediately began planning a small intimate wedding. We got marry on Monday August 25, 2003, one day before my parents celebration they thirties seven wedding anniversary and of course two months before Stephanie married that douche bag.

ADA said okay Mrs. Cena now I am going to question you about Saturday November 8, 2003. Sabrina tension up and ask can I have a few minutes to gather myself.

ADA replied sure you can.


	14. Sabrina testimony continue

They gave Sabrina some time to gather herself, before she began to testify about her rape, sexual and being beat up by Paul Levesque. She use the bathroom, then washes her hands, then walk out of the bathroom and was taking back to the grand jury room went inside walk toward the witnesses stand, and sat down the chair. She took another deep breath and slowly exhales.

ADA asks her you ready Mrs. Cena.

Sabrina answer yes, I am ready.

ADA asks Saturday November 8, 2003 was the day that changes everything forever.

She answers yes.

ADA asks to describe a typical Saturday for herself and her husband.

She answered a typical Saturday for my husband and me it various on what ours typical Saturday is one weekend we could be packing to travel another Saturday we are traveling to city for a PPV event.

ADA asks Saturday Nov. 8, 2003 you and your husband were home in Greenwich?

She answers, yes; we are at home in Greenwich. We made love three times that day before John had to leave for Bridgeport CT for a house show. At one point he attempt to scoop me up and carry me back upstairs but I had scold him and tell him to get going because he was going to be late and you don't need dad on your back for being late. He smile devilish at me, and I shake my finger at him, and say in my best McMahon voice John Anthony Felix Cena behave yourself or no more sex for you and he had a shock look on his face and he say baby you wouldn't deny would you? In addition, I look at him say try me and see what happen. He held up his hands and say okay I am going then, he gave kiss her and then leave.

She pauses for a moment and says we both thought I would be safe because Paul was possible to be in Boston MA. I took a long hot shower and I dresses in lounge pant and shirt. I then grab the sheets walk out of the bedroom down the stairs and then head to the laundry room where I put the sheet and the wet towels into the washing machine and start it. I walk out the laundry room down the hallway and then I climb the stairs. When I reach the top I walk toward the closet open the door and grab some clean sheet, then close the door then walk toward the master bedroom enter the bedroom, over to the bed and began to make the bed. After making the bed I walk out of the bedroom and head back down stairs. I order some take out and had it. After eat take out I thought about calling my sister, but I change my mind, I realize she might be with him.

ADA asks he show up.

She answers yes, I was getting ready to watch TV when the doorbell I stood up from the sofa walk out of the living room over to the front door, and I ask whom it was? However, no answer I thought maybe it was some kids playing games. I unlocked the door open the door and saw no one, then in a spilt second he appearance, and I try to close the door fast, but he overpower me and enters the house, I run into the livingroom and he chase after me. I try to grab my cell but he grab and throw against the wall smash. He say to me I try to warn you about continues to see that punk Cena but you would not listen. His tone was sickeningly sarcastic.

ADA asks what happening next Mrs. Cena.

She took a deep breath and gathers herself, before speaks again. She lowered her head, took a deep, slowly exhales and the ADA told her to take her time.

She lifts her head looks at the jurors and they saw the sadness in her blue eyes. Then began speaking and gave them the details of her beating then rape and sexual assault. I tries to flee from, but he reach out and grab roughly by my arm, and of course, I screams, he just laughs, and squeezed my arm tightly it was so hard that it cause me pain. He said, now I have you where I want you and no one is going save you from me. I had become frightened more than ever in my entire twenty-two years old life. My right arm was flailing at my side, and I instantly brought it up to attack him in the face claw him but he move his face away and he laugh.

I began scream No! I try again with my well manicure nails attempting to scratch him but he merely move away. He continues to laugh and my eyes widening in fear. I have no idea what he was going to do me… I um, uh, continue to struggle against him. So he grabs my hair causing me to scram out again in pain as years swell up in my eyes. He drag me of the living room and up the staircase that le up to the bedrooms. Once we are at the top he drag me to the master bedroom, inside and he fling me onto the bed. She pauses again…. the jurors saw how difficult this was for her, even twelve years later.

ADA said takes your time Mrs. Cena. Sabrina took another deep breathes and slowly exhale before speaking again.

She said, you've been fucking Cena huh, he spat at me… I scream at him get away from me… he chuckle and say no I don't think so. He call me a slut and then he reach out and slap me hard across my face, bruise me… and then like a cat he instant climbs on top of me before I could get away. He pinning me beneath him and I struggle against him but he outweigh me by 125 pounds.

ADA asks did he say anything to you.

She said yes, you been fucking Cena right here in this bed huh? You enjoy him fucking you huh he yell. I couldn't do anything but cringe and turn my head away he laughs again, I close my eyes, and I desperately struggle to get him off me, but I fail. Then all sudden I heard the sound of him unzipped his Jean being unzip. And then he yanked off my clothes, and then my panties. I cried no! God no! He laugh and he…

DA walks over, leaned down, and whisper to her Mrs. Cena you will be fine.

Sabrina began to cried, and says he enters my body and began to rape me repeatedly. Cover her face as she cried…. After raping me, he began to sexual assault me and he bit me leaving behind bite mark on my body, in places that my husband is possible bites mark.

ADA asks did he say anything else.

Sabrina nod her head and says, if you tell anyone that I did this to you I will kill you, your precious boyfriend, your parents, your brothers, sister in laws, and little Vincent and the unborn one then Stephanie will inheritance the WWE… He then slaps me again and I fall off the bed hitting my head on the nightstand, and everything went black.

ADA asks what happen the next morning when you waked up.

She answers, I wake up and realize I wasn't at home, and I was in a lot of pain, John smile at me but I did not smile back I began to cried, he had crawl into bed with me and gently cradle me in his arms and held me awhile cried. When I calm down I pull back and look at him and he ask me if I want him to call the police. And I began to shake again and cried and he held me again, and I cried no he will kill everyone I cannot take that chance.

ADA asks is that when you two decide to leave the state Connecticut to protect your family?

She answers, yes, I would never put my family is dangerous. I lied to parents in a small note that I wrote my mom. John lied to my dad and asks him to buy out his contract and my dad did. We left the state and heads to a secretly location and that only Vincent, Kathleen, Shane and Marissa knew where I was living with my husband.

ADA asks for twelve years you have been housewife, Mrs. Cena.

She said yes, I only left when I have secret doctors appoints other than that, no I've been in hid. I was scare too go outside thinking that someone would take my picture then post it on the internet. John has support me for twelve years. I couldn't get job, at all.

After Sabrina emotional testimony that was the final nail in Paul coffin, the two female Detectives come in, escort her out the grand jurors' room, and took her back to the hotel. She was psychically and emotional drain from testifying to twelve strangers who were now going to decide whether to indict him or not.


	15. John take care of Sabrina

After Sabrina testimony, she was taking from the grand jury room and then courthouse back to the hotel. The ADA and DA gave the grand jury instruction, then the grand jury began deliberation the fate of Paul Levesque and looks at the medical reports, and the pictures of Sabrina McMahon Cena battered body, from twelve years ago. They also looks at the pictures of Vincent McMahon bruises that he suffering after being hit and ran by a car driven by Paul Levesque.

While all of that was going in the Superior Court, in Stamford, CT, in old Greenwich, Ct, at old Greenwich Hyatt Hotel Sabrina enters the hotel room John saw her physical drain from, her emotional testimony, he got off the sofa walk over to her and she collapse in his arms. He knows right away that he needs to take care of his wife after her emotional testimony.

John scoops her up, walk toward the bedroom, enters the room and took care of his wife. He places her on the bed then walks into the bathroom, then ran a bath for her to soak in and relax. Once the large Jacuzzi full up with warm water he pour some of Sabrina's Lavender bubble into the water, and then he walk out of the bathroom over to the bed scoop Sabrina up again and then walk into the bathroom.

He sat her on the side of the tub and undresses her after undressing her he place her into the lavender bubble bath then strip off his clothes and joined her into the tub. She moves in his arms and began to cry, he held her as she cried.

"Shhh, baby I have you now," he began, rocking her back and forth while she cried in his arms.

"It was so hard to testify, babe," she mumbled against his neck…

"I know baby," he said rocking her.

"I am gonna to have nightmare tonight," she mumbled against his neck

"No, you won't I will beside you all night long," he said

"I want this over with," she said

"Yes, I know my love, and it will be over for all of us soon," he began, and then kiss her on the head. "Once he is arrest, held without bail, you can finally able to enjoy life again."

Sabrina stops crying pull back, looks into his eyes, he smile at her, and then wipe her tears away.

"No more tears for you baby," he said kissing her gently.

"I want to see my mom I have missed her so much babe" she began. "Vincent has always told me when we would talk how sad she is and missing me so much."

"I know baby, you and mom have unbreakable bond, that was form when you were in her womb, wait to be born 35 years ago" he said with smile.

"I want to call and tell her that I am here, but I am scared that" she began, hesitating to continued.

John finished her sentence for her, "that our cover will be blowing and he will found us together," he said.

"Yes, I want to be selfish right now, but I also don't want risks everyone, because I want to see my mom" she said.

"I know baby, but in a couple of weeks you will be in the every same state and Stadium as her and then you will able to hold her again," he said.

"That is so true, but will I be able to contain myself when I see her for the first time in twelve years," she said.

"Probably not baby" he said.

"Yeah, probably not" she repeated.

"You know baby I have been thinking about what we are supposed to do," he said.

"Yeah and?" she asked as he cell ran in his pocket of his lounge pant. Sabrina move out of his embrace and he step out of the tub, grab a towel, wrap it around his waist, and then grab his cell out of the pocket.

He looks at his cell and noticed that it was Vincent call him, he touch the screen and then the speaker button.

"What's up Vinnie?" He asked

"John where is my sister, I cannot reach her?" He asked

Sabrina chuckle and Vincent said, "Is that her chuckling in the background?"

"Yes that is her," he said.

"Hi, Vinnie what's so urgency?" she asked

"The plan has changes again," he replied

John and Sabrina look at each other and then Sabrina said, "Again, what is this new plan".

Vincent clear his throat, and then said "well, instead of interfere in Shane's match against the Undertaker Kathleen and I thought that it would be better after the main event end, with Roman Reigns vs. Paul's character, I come down and attacked him and then Stephanie try to reprimand me. Of course, you and John come out of nowhere, and attack them."

"Umm, okay, but he is not going to touch her Vinnie," he said

"Don't worry bro, he will down when you hits the ring. He will be defenseless," he said.

"Already then, we will appear after the main event, and Sabrina can take out Steph, before she can take out her, "he said.

"Absolutely bro, that why Kathleen and I change it so that Sabrina take out her big sister, for those insults she saying without even knowing the real true of Sabrina walking away from the family and WWE," he said.

"Sound good to me, she get her on the biggest stage that our parents built," she said.

"Yes, and this coming Monday I will be appears on RAW to confront dad, about his involvement in that storyline from last year," he said.

"Vincent he need to my scapegoat because all the kids don't know what really happens to me," she said.

"After you reappear at WrestleMania and reunite with mom, I will talk to him for you, don't worry that right now," he said.

"Okay," she said

"Everything will work out don't worry," he said

"Alright love you, and kisses everyone for me," she said

"I will and love you, both of you too, and kiss my nephews and nieces too," he said.

"We will, we are going home to tomorrow," she said

"So both of your testimony is over?" he asked

"Yes, Sabrina testifies today,' he replied

'All right then, I will see you both of you and the kids, in Dallas Texas," he said.

"Yes, bye" John and Sabrina said simultaneous.

"Bye," he said ending their calls.


	16. Traveling home

The next day Sabrina and John were clear by the DA to fly home, but before leave, the DA told them that she would be in contract with them, about Paul Levesque trial. Sabrina told the DA on Sunday April 3, 2016 is WrestleMania in Dallas Texas, and that she would reunite with her mom on that night, and she know that scum Paul will be there too seeing that he is the currently champion. DA told them okay then, we will be arrest him on that night and then fly him back here to be arraigned.

Sabrina and John left the DA office, and were taking to the private hangar where they private jet is waiting for them to take them home. They exits the SVU and then thanks the detectives who guarding them while they were in Connecticut testifying. The Detectives smiles and told them it was a pleasure. They bags were being unloads from the SVU and loads on the jet; they shake hands with detectives and then board they jet.

They walks inside the jet, and then sat down on the sofa, and buckled their seatbelt, the door close and then taxi down the runaway and took off for Tampa Florida where their live. Meanwhile, at WWE Headquarter in Stamford, CT, Vincent was in his wife office, and they were finalize secret WrestleMania plans for Sabrina surprising return to reunite with her mom Linda.

"So, here is what I have come up with for Sabrina return?" Kathleen said, showing her husband what she had on her laptop.

Vincent read what she had there and he loves it and smile evil like just like his dad.

"Perfect baby, she will love it, too," he said

"Yeah, I know she will, she get her revenge in one swift motion," she said.

"Yes, her getting a little revenge before he is arrest and haul away forever," he said

"Absolutely babe and he deserve everything that is coming his way, from us," she said.

"Yep, and he has no clue what is coming to get him and I am lovin' it," he said.

"Yes, now have you made that hotel reservation for them in Dallas, Texas?" she asked

"Yes, they will be staying at different hotel so that no one sees them, until she comes through the crowd with John," he replied

"Good."

"Yes and this coming Monday I confront my dad and plant a seed of maybe it was he who causes Sabrina to walk away from the family twelve years ago, without giving away the real reason." He said

"Just watch your back that scumbag is not to be trust he already try to kill you with a car, who knows what he'll tries next," she said.

"I know baby, but I will have security with me, so nothing is gonna to happen to me Monday," he said.

"Okay just be careful though." She said.

"I will baby," he said.

2hours and 35 minute the private jet carrying John and Sabrina Cena landed safety in Tampa, Florida at the private hangar where the jet is kept. When the jet came to a completely stop, they unbuckled their seatbelt, stood up, and walked off the jet down the stairs to be greets by their security details and chauffeur. They bags were being unloads and then place into the trunk of the limo, and then close the trunk. John and Sabrina thank them and then climb into the back of the limo.

The Chauffeur close the door walk around the limo opens the driver side door, slide in behind the wheel, and pulls the door close. He buckles his seatbelt and then turns the key start the engine, and then he drove away from the jet follow by the SUV that head toward home and their family. During the ride home Sabina place, her head on John's shoulder and he kiss her on the forehead gently. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers together on her thigh.

"I can't wait to see my pebble." She said John smile.

"yea, me too, my princess Sara," he said, as the limo pull into the driveway and the big iron gates open, and the limo drove through up the driveway to the house where it came to stop.

The Chauffeur turns the key shutting off the engine and pulls the key out of the ignition. He then unbuckled his seatbelt opens the door and step out of the limo close the door, walk to the back of the limo around it and then he open the door. John step out of the limo and then he help Sabrina out of the limo. He thanks the Chauffeur and he nods his head. He opens the trunk as John and Sabrina walks toward the house, John pull out his keys, slid the key into the locked it, and then turns it unlocked the door turn the doorknob opens the door.

Sabrina enters the house first followed by John and then Chauffeur brought their bags in and places them by the door. John thanks him and he nod his head again then walks out of the house again.

"Where is my pebble," Sabrina called out walking into the livingroom with John following, Sara saw her parents and gets excited and ran to them.

Sabrina caught her, picks her up, gave her kiss and then says, "Hi, pebble."

"Hi, mommy and daddy," she said smiling that they were home from their business trip.

"Hi, princess," he said kissing her on the head.

"Were they good mom," she said walking around the sofa and then sat down.

"Yes, they were angles," she said.

"Grandma and grandpa must have bribe them baby," he said joins Sabrina on the sofa."

'ah, I am highly insult John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. that you think that your dad and I would bribe my grandkids," she said.

"John honey, I don't think mom and dad bribe them, it was probably more like they were told to be good or no WrestleMania." She said.

"Maybe," he said.

A couple of hours later, Josh, Julian and Sophia come home from school, walk inside the house and were happy to see their parents were home from their business trip. They run to them and Sabrina and John hugs and kiss them hello. Sabrina and John help Josh, Julian and Sophia with their home works before having dinner as a family. They told them, about their school day how much they miss them while they were away on their business trip.


	17. Vincent confront Vince on RAW

A couple of days later, it was Monday March 21, 2016 WWE is heading toward the biggest of the year WrestleMania 32, in Dallas Texas. Everyone who is on the card is still building that all-important momentum going into the biggest show of the year. However, none of them knows that Sabrina McMahon Cena is coming to the show of shows, and surprising her mom whom she has not seen in twelve years.

RAW had begun with Stephanie McMahon in the ring cut a promo about why Triple H is not there, and she is making excuse for him, when she is interrupts by the #1 contender Roman Reigns who cut a promo saying that Triple H is afraid that he will whip his ass all over Broad Street. Meanwhile, Vincent was watching the whole scene play out; he knew his twin was making excuse for that scumbag that she married. He is in neither Philly, nor his dad or sister know that he is there waiting to make his surprising return 13 nights before Sabrina come back. She will be the first McMahon to return at WrestleMania.

Reigns tell her if they that last week, bad wait until WrestleMania. He is going to WrestleMania going into her ring and beating her husband to take Reigns' title back. In addition, there is nothing Stephanie or her daddy's money can do about it. She goes to slap him but he catches it. He stares at her, and then leaves as Stephanie looks on.

John says, "Sooner rather than later someone is going to slap the hell out of her before she can slap them"

Sabrina says, "Yes, and it's might be me"

Flashing on their flat screen TV still to come, Vince McMahon will make a major announcement on Shane McMahon vs. The Undertaker. RAW goes back to commercial.

She says, "Hmm, I wonder what my dad is up too, something is telling me it is not looking good for either Shane or Undertaker"

John looks at her and says, "You think dad is up to not good here"

She looks at him and says, "Yes, sometime he usual go overboard with some of the matches, and I wouldn't put anything pass him right now"

RAW come back from the break for the first match a single match and after the single match had end, we have a couple of superstars chasing after Intercontinental champion, who whine and says he is going to see the Authority about a match for later on tonight. RAW goes back to commercial.

John says, "Um not so much of fighting champion when that Sami Zayn guy get the ring"

Sabrina giggles and says, "Yep, he looks scare to me too"

RAW return and they see Kevin Owens is the office with Stephanie McMahon, he puts himself over and John, and Sabrina rolls their eyes.

She tells him it is bad night hurry and get to point. He does and she makes the match. He then tells her to say hi to her husband.

She says, "What a suck up"

He says, "You are not kidding there baby suck up Owens"

They watch a video on Shane McMahon and Undertaker with Legends discussing the match at WrestleMania. RAW go back to commercial. Back from the break, for another single match that had lot of good actions in the match. In addition, after the match had end, Michael Cole announced still to come Vince McMahon major announcement. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break, they watch an in ring promo for the Andre the Giant memorial battle royal match at WrestleMania 32.

They continue to watch RAW and saw another single match and after the single match, there was more hype for Shane McMahon vs. The Undertaker. Another commercial break, and back from the break, for backstage segment, with Kevin Owens. RAW went back to commercial and back from the break, for that possible triple threat but instead there were three other superstars.

John says, "Ooh, he switches the superstars which mean he is scare"

She says, "Yes, absolutely he is scare"

They saw the three Superstars who were possible to be in the match come out and confront Owens at ringside and then a brawl break out and the match end in a no contest. They saw the replay of the opener with Roman Reigns and Stephanie McMahon. After that, Stephanie is backstage on her phone talking with someone.

She says, "She is on the phone with that scumbag she is married to"

He says, "Yes, the scumbag who try to break us up"

She says, "Yes, and soon he will be in prison for what he did to me"

They listens to her says, she has a bad feeling about Reigns and it think on about leaving, She tells him he made a good decision in not coming to the arena tonight. And she will meet him in the parking lot in a few minutes.

He says, "Not a good decision more like he is scare of Roman Reigns"

She says, "Yes baby, definitely afraid of Roman Reigns and that Samoan temper"

They then saw whine Kevin Owens runs in looking all scare, and he complains, and Stephanie cut him off and says, "He is defends the Intercontinental title against all six superstars and he pissed her off and she make it a ladder match."

She then leaves as RAW goes back to commercial. When RAW returns they see, Stephanie meet Triple H in the parking lot and they share a kiss.

She says, "That just make me sick seeing her kissing that rapist"

He says, "Don't worry baby, soon they won't be able to kiss again, when he is haul of to prison for the rest of his pathetic life"

She says, "Yes absolutely his days of walking around free are dwindle down"

They watch her thanks him for coming to her get, and they get in the SVU, and then, the garage doors opens and Reigns is in all black is there.

John and Sabrina laughs and says, "well they didn't outsmart him" as they watch Reigns approach the black of the SVU and opens the door and pulls Triple H out and began to beat him up.

In addition, then, he ramming him into the SVU, then he pummeling and beating him up. Triple H deck him and then jump in the backseat and it speed off as Reigns looks on. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the commercial for another single match .after, the single match had ends RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break, Vince McMahon's music hits and out he comes to a chorus of boos. He struts to the ring as only he can, and enters the ring.

Before he can even began to talks up on the TitanTron, a long black limo is pulling into the arena, Vince looks worried he had no clue on who is in that limo.

JBL says, "who in the hell is in that limo Michael?"

Michael Cole says, "I do not know who is in that limo, I have been out here all night, beside you and Byron"

Byron speculator and says, "Maybe it is Sabrina McMahon who is in that limo maybe she is here"

The TitanTron went black, the fans boo and Vince began talking about Hell in a Cell match at WrestleMania 32 involving his older child Shane McMahon and Undertaker. He talks about Undertaker being his "instrument of destruction" and Shane said last week, that Undertaker is also his bitch! And he had a smirk on his face, when saying that. Vince, then announce that if the Undertaker does not defeat Shane it will be his last WrestleMania. And then out of nowhere Vincent McMahon's music hits shocking everyone.

Vincent McMahon walked out to the entranceway and the WWE Universe were on their feet going wild for him.

Michael Cole says, "oh my god, its Vincent McMahon, Vince and Linda second older and Stephanie McMahon's twin brother"

Byron says, "Vincent McMahon in that limo and not Sabrina McMahon"

JBL says, "Why is he here"

Michael Cole says, "Who knows why Vincent McMahon is here, maybe he has a announcement to make"

Vincent make his way to the ring where he father is and Vince looks stun to see his namesake is coming toward him. Vincent touches the fans hand and then he looks at the fans then climbs the steps to the apron of the ring and he slowly enter the ring. He asks for a mic and he is hand one mic.

The fans chant "Holy Shit" Vincent smile, looks at the fans, and then at his dad who was stare at him.

Vince asks, "What are you doing here?"

Vincent says, "Well, I am here to confront you of course,"

Vince looks at his son and says, "Confront me about what?"

Vincent says, "Oh, there are lots of things. First thing, how is that you, my very own father stand in this very ring and defend that scumbag that my twin married huh?"

Vince says, "Vincent don't go there"

Vincent looks at him and says, "Don't go there, that scumbag took a car and near kill me. Everyone in the arena and backstage was shock hearing Vincent McMahon Jr. Saying Paul Levesque drove a car stuck him with it nearly kills him.

He continues on saying, "You did not even come to see me when I was in the hospital hook up to all kind of machine and in pain. My wife and mom were there along with my in laws. That no good piece of crap nearly kills me your namesake and you don't give a damn do you."

He says, "Vincent is not like that, I was very busy running a billion dollar business"

Vincent was fume now that he would use the WWE as an excuse.

He says, "That is an excuse because mom took time out from her busy life, to come to the hospital and sit beside her son bed. You do not care about me at all, and all you care about is that piece of crap getting his ass hand to him by Roman Reigns.

He says, "Vincent he's has a family and is your sister husband your brother in law"

Vincent says, "first of all I don't considered him my brother in law and I never will and yeah so what that he is father, I am father too, I have four children's who were crying because they daddy was in the hospital hook up to all kind machine. Moreover, every night when my wife went home she would cry herself to sleep. His ass got beat by a Samoan who was angry because he was screws out of winning back the WWE World Heavyweight Champion by him and my twin. Me, I was nearly killed because I fought with him about his action here and him that is the COO of the WWE, when I am the real COO of the WWE."

Byron and Michael says, "What"

He says, "Vincent son calm down, you are still recovery"

He yells at him "don't you dare tell me to calm down."

He says, "Son, just calm down,"

He says, "No, I will not clam down. While lying in that hospital bed, I began to think about my baby sister, Sabrina." As she receive a pop. "I thought about her, what had happen twelve years ago."

He says, "Vincent you should have been thinking about your recovery and not your baby sister walks away because of her relationship failing"

He looks at him again and says, "Why am I getting a bad vibe from you huh. You are responsible for her personal life be a mess huh?" he plant the seed of maybe Vince being involving in Sabrina ran away twelve years ago and Vincent knew that his mom Linda was watching RAW.

He says, "What? No, of course not, I didn't have anything to do with her personal life being mess,"

He says, "I do not believe you, you were involving in what happens between her and her ex-boyfriend who was at one time a WWE Superstar."

He defend himself adamantly saying, "No, I was not involving with her and ex break up"

He accuse him, "I think you interfere and you broke them up for Stephanie and her scumbag"

Vince looks at his son and says, "no way I would never do"

He says, "Oh, yes you would, you show favoritism especially when you told mom that you wouldn't do that"

He defends himself again and says, "I swear on a stack of bible I did not do that Vincent."

He says, "I don't believe you. Sabrina's ex-boyfriend was only three years old then she, in comparison to Stephanie and her dirty bag, there is a seven years gap between them.

He says "Vincent stop with name calling you sound like child in the school yard"

He says, "trust me I would curse but there are kids in the audience tonight, but boy do I want to call him every curse that I know. Sabrina's ex told me, once he was not with her because she was your daughter, and he knew that Triple H could not say that. Hell dad everyone in the back know he with her because she is your daughter. She had become his meal ticket."

He says, "Vincent she is not his meal ticket he is in with love her"

He chuckle sarcastically, and then says, "he is fooling you, there dad, he love the name McMahon and everything that come with it all the powers and the private jets. Sabrina's ex, love her unconditional and never care about her being McMahon."

Vince says, "He could have been lying about that like Triple H is then"

Vincent says, "No, he did love her for her not our last name."

He says, "You can believe all you want then"

He says," I will, believe it because I know that it so true, and when the true does come out you will look like a fool.

He says "no one make a fool out of Vincent Kennedy McMahon Sr."

He laughs, Vince looks at his son and says," Vincent, that is not funnies,"

Vincent looks at him and says, "ok if you say so, anyway guess what dad, when you go home you know who will be wait for you, when you arrive there mom, and I hope she beat your ass, for interference in Sabrina life, and cause her to walks away twelve years ago. His music begun to play as he exit the ring, then walks down the steps and up the aisle way.

Vince watches his second older child walk up the aisle way touching fans hand

He call out to him, and Vincent turns around and looks at him.

Vince says, "I am not afraid of your mom my wife"

Vincent chuckle and says, "Whatever you says there dad, but good luck, you are going to need to survive your wife my mom" as RAW went off the air as the McMahon stare at one another.

Meanwhile, in Greenwich, Ct, Linda was watching her husband and son arguing in the ring in front of the WWE Universe, and she began to wonder if everything that her son Vincent say about Sabrina walking away is true and that Vince had some kind of role in that then he is a deadman when he comes home.

Vincent planting the seed of maybe Vince involving woke to perfectly and but the real true comes out, he is going have to come clean about his planting the seed of his dad behind involving.


	18. Linda confront Vince next

Things were quiet at the home of Vincent and Kathleen McMahon; their kids were doing their homework, while Vincent and Kathleen were cleaning up the kitchen and dining room after dinner. Vincent always helps at home, whether it cleaning up after dinner or doing other things for his wife. He kinda took after his dad in that department Vince always help Linda out at home too. Kathleen was loads the dishwashing and wondering if her mother in law had ambush her father in law yet. Vincent notice his wife and ask, "What are you thinking about?"

She looks at him and reply, "I am wondering if mom is yelling at him right now?"

He chuckle and says, "Mom is very calculating don't worry she will nail him and good too."

Kathleen smile and says, "I do know that one"

He says, "He may know her, but there are many layers of Linda Marie McMahon that he doesn't know and one is defending her children until her last dying breath, she has will always put us above him."

She says, "Well I will always do that too for ours kids, Vinnie."

He says, "I know baby."

I hope that the tiny cameras catch every moment of her ambushing him."

He looks at her and says, "Tiny cameras baby"

"Yes, um mom call me yesterday, and asks for tiny cameras place in the livingroom because she wants everyone to see her arguing with him, about you says on RAW," she said

Vincent looks at her and says, "Did you do it for her?"

"Yes, yesterday afternoon, I sent someone there to place the tiny camera where she wants them, and they will go on tonight when he walks into the living room."

"Wonderful, I can't wait to see that confrontation between my parents"

Kathleen smile and says, "me too.'

Linda in the meanwhile, was cleaning up the kitchen with Vince's help of course he had come home early, which didn't shock Linda too much, they had a quiet dinner together, but in her mind was had what happen on RAW Monday night with Vince and Vincent and the accusations that Vincent hurl at him about Sabrina from twelve years ago. It kept replaying in her mind all day long. After the kitchen was clean Vince head for his den, while Linda went into the living room sat down on the sofa, then grabs the remote, turn on the TV, and a few minutes later Vince coming walking into the living room and tiny cameras turns on and began recording.

"Linda have you seeing my," he stop in mid-sentence because she had press the button and there on the TV was him with Vincent from RAW.

He says, "Why am I getting a bad vibe from you huh. You are responsible for her personal life be a mess huh?"

He says, "What? No, of course not, and I didn't have anything to do with her personal life being a mess."

He says, "I do not believe you, you were involve in whatever happens between her and her ex-boyfriend who was at one time a WWE Superstar."

He saying, "No, I was not involve with her and ex break up"

He accuse him, "I think you interfere and you broke them up for Stephanie and her scumbag"

Vince looks at his son and says, "no way I would never do"

He says, "Oh, yes you would, you show favoritism especially when you told mom that you wouldn't do that"

He says, "I swear on a stack of bible I did not do that Vincent."

He says, "I don't believe you. Sabrina's ex-boyfriend was only three years old then she, in comparison to Stephanie and her dirty bag, there is a seven years gap between them.

He says "Vincent stop with name calling you are sound like a child in the school yard."

He says, "Trust me I would curse but there are kids in the audience tonight, but boy do I want to call him every curse words that I know. Sabrina's ex told me, once that he was not with her because she was your daughter, and he knew that Triple H could not say that. Hell dad everyone in the back know he's with her because she is your daughter. She had become his meal ticket."

He says, "Vincent she was not his meal ticket he is in with love her"

He chuckle sarcastically, and says, "he is fooling you, there dad, he love the name McMahon and everything that come with it all the powers and the private jets. Sabrina's ex, love her unconditional and never care about her being McMahon."

Vince says, "He could have been lying about that like Triple H is then"

Vincent says, "No, he did love her for her not our last name."

He says, "You can believe all you want then"

He says, "I will, believe it because I know that it true, and when the true does come out you will look like a fool."

He says, "No one make a fool out of Vincent Kennedy McMahon Sr."

He laughs, Vince looks at his son and says, "Vincent, that is not funny"

Vincent looks at him and says, "ok if you say so, anyway guess what dad, when you go home you know who will be wait for you, when you arrive there mom, and I hope she beat your ass, for interference in Sabrina life, causing her to walks away twelve years ago. His music begun to play as he exit the ring, then walks down the steps and up the aisle way.

Vince watches his second older child walk up the aisle way touching fan hands

He call out to him, Vincent turns around and looks at him.

Vince says, "I am not afraid of your mom my wife"

Vincent chuckle and says, "Whatever you says there dad, but good luck, you are going to need to survive your wife my mom" as RAW went off the air as the McMahon stare at one another.

Linda stops it, then looks at her husband of 49 years and says, "Care to explain yourself to me your wife, the mother of your children."

Vince looks at her, and says, "Linda I swear to you that I didn't do what Vincent is accusing of me."

Linda looks at him she always knew when he was lying but right now she doesn't know if he is lying or not.

She says, "Vince, I want to believe you but right now, I do not know if I can believe you.

He looks at her a little surprise and says, "why not"

She says, "why not, because you didn't go see ours son who was in the hospital two months ago, but yet you go to RAW and threatening to fire Roman Reigns all because he decimated Stephanie's husband the night before. Your priorities are backward Vince our children come before anyone with the expectation of ours parents."

Vince says, "Okay I will admit it was wrong of me not to go and visit our son, but honey I couldn't bear to see my son that way."

She says, "You didn't even ask how he was doing Vince."

He says, "I know, and it was wrong of me not to asks how was doing, but I was so scare."

She looks at him and says, "You don't think that I wasn't scare out of my mind when Kathleen calls me crying mom Vincent was hit by a car. I drop whatever I was doing and rush to the hospital when I walk into my son hospital room there was my baby boy, my son, laid there in a hospital bed hook up to all difference kind of machines that were helping him. I was scare too Vince but that does not change you not going to see him."

He sighs heavily sat down on the sofa and then says, "I know, but Linda, sweetheart, I am telling you the god honest true I didn't favor Stephanie over Sabrina I swear on my father grave I did not do that."

She looks at him and says, "I do not know Vince, it seem to ours son that you have favor Stephanie relationship with Hunter over Sabrina and her relationship with John Cena."

He says, "I am her father and I will always be cautious when a men come near my daughters. I am going to be overprotective, overbearing and hovering over their relationship like a damn hawk when it comes to my daughters' personal life and whomever they are dating. That is my right as their father."

She says, "Yes, I know, I've seen you in action, but there comes a time when you have to step back and let them lives their life, just like my father did with me. However, when it came to Sabrina you seem to hovering more over her then Stephanie. In addition, Vinnie is right John was three years old that Sabrina, while there is a seven years gap between Stephanie and her husband it is noticeably Vince."

He says, "Linda he does love Stephanie"

She chuckle sarcastically and says, "I am not sure that about."

He looks at her and says, "Linda how can you say that."

She say, "I can say that Vince, because it is my opinion and I am entitle to my opinions. Looks, both of our daughters Stephanie and Sabrina take after me in many ways, Sabrina more than Stephanie does. Vince you are three years old then me. John was a loving care guy who loves Sabrina for herself. He was the perfect guy for her."

He says, "Linda you do not know that."

She bellows, "Yes, I do know that, they relationship reminded me of our relationship when we began dating. I felt like I was watching us I saw the love that John had for Sabrina it was like your love for me all those years ago. But then all of sudden in November 2003 just two weeks after Stephanie wedding everything seem to change in this family."

Vince says, "yes, I will agree with you on tat one everything did change in ours family."

she says, "My last baby, Sabrina walks away from this family leaving me a note, why because she could not come to me and says mom I am taking some personal time to figure out my personal life now that John and I break up. I would have convince her to stay here with me and I would have help her."

he says, "I know you would have, and I say to you where the hell did she go? You reply I do not know the letter does not say."

She says, "yes that true, however, right now, it is driving me absolutely crazy, because I do not where she is and who she is with, and what she has been up to these last twelve years."

He says, "Well I am not to blame for that, she could have come home any time but she has chosen not to."

She looks at her and says, "Or maybe she is scare of you, and whatever you did."

He yells, "I didn't anything to her or John. Hell I try to convince him to stay with WWE, but he says no, he wants to leave. So I bought out the rest of his contract. I did not threaten him or Sabrina. That is my story I am sticking to it."

Linda stood up walk over to him and stare into his brown eyes and says in a cold voice, "I swear to god, if I found out that you had anything to do with Sabrina break up with John Cena, you better ran and hide from me Vince. There will be nothing to stop me from hurting you. And if Stephanie or her husband were involving in Sabrina and John' break up well then they can joins you in your hiding place. Because hell won't freeze over, it will only get hottest for you and them.

She walks out the living room toward the staircase and climbs them. Vince let out a frustrating sigh. He thought about Sabrina, he was missing her too just like Linda was, but what can he do, he hire a PI to found her but they come up empty it was like she just disappearance. Her trust fund has not been touch in these past twelve years because he always call the bank to see if she has taking money out. But the bank President tell him no, Sabrina has not touch her trust fund, or checking account...

He reach behind him and grab a picture of Sabrina with him and Linda on her sixteen birthday. He smile at the picture and says where you are Sabrina Alexandria Victoria.


	19. RAW March 28, 2016

One week later, Monday night RAW was in Brooklyn, New York, at the Barclays Center, six nights before WrestleMania 32, and Sabrina reemergence from hiding to change the landscape of the WWE and her family the McMahons forever. RAW was in full swing as John and Sabrina were watching RAW from their home in Tampa, Florida. They watched Shane's opponent the Undertaker cuts a promo about their match at WrestleMania 32 in Hell in Cell.

In addition, Shane come out and cut a promo too, about Taker legacy. Then a brawl break out between them and then Taker tried to put Shane through the announcer table, but he counters and drop a big flying elbow off the top rope onto him and they go crashing through the table end the segment. RAW goes to commercial and then back from the break for women single match and after the match had end, Renee is backstage with Vince McMahon.

"Oh this should be interested," John says.

"Yep, let's listened to him" she said.

Renee asks, "If Vince was surprised at Shane putting Taker through the announcer table earlier."

Vince wasn't surprised and then says, "that's some of what we will see at WrestleMania."

He says, "Taker talks earlier about his house and yard, but Shane don't want that, he wants the whole WWE Universe." He continues to talk's abbot how Shane has angered Taker. Shane walks up and Vince says, "he figured that Shane would be half-way across the Brooklyn Bridge by now."

Shane blasts him and says, "he's going to take out 40 years of pent up aggression and anguish and let it all loose on Sunday. He's going to control RAW." He then says, "Vince stole the company from his father and on Sunday, he is taking it from him the same way." RAW goes back to commercial.

Back from the break and outcome Stephanie McMahon and WWE World Heavyweight champion Triple H boos resonated from fans and then the fans chant "Sabrina name." Upon the TitanTron pops Linda and Vince before either of them can speak. Backstage Vince was shock to himself and Linda. John and Sabrina were shock too.

Linda looks at her husband and says, "Care to explain yourself to me, your wife and the mother of your children."

Vince looks at her, and says, "Linda, I swear to you that I didn't do what Vincent is accusing of me."

Linda looks at him and says, "Vince I want to believe you, but right now, I do not know if I can believe you."

He looks at her a little surprise and says, "why not."

She says, "why not, because you didn't go see ours son who was in the hospital two months ago, but yet you go to RAW and threatening to fire Roman Reigns all because he decimated Stephanie's husband the night before. Your priorities are backward Vince ours children come before anyone with the expectation of ours parents."

Vince says, "Okay, I will admit it was wrong of me not to go and visit our son, but honey, I couldn't bear to see my son that way."

She says, "You didn't even ask how he was doing Vince."

He says, "I know, and it was wrong of me not to ask how he was doing, but I was so scare."

She looks at him and says, "You don't think that I wasn't scare out of my mind when Kathleen calls me crying mom Vincent was hit by a car. I drop whatever I was doing and rush to the hospital and when I walked into my son's hospital room and there was my baby boy, my son, laid there in a hospital bed hook up to all different kind of machines that were helping him. I was scare too Vince but that does not change you not going to see him."

He sigh heavily sat down on the sofa, and says, "I know. But Linda, sweetheart, I am telling you the god honest true I didn't favor Stephanie over Sabrina I swear on my father grave I did not do that."

She looks at him and says, "I do not know Vince, it seem to ours son that you has favors Stephanie relationship with Hunter over Sabrina and her relationship with John Cena." that shocked everyone.

Byron asks, "Wait who is John Cena?"

"Pip down Byron and just listening," JBL said.

He says, "I am her father and I will always be cautious when a men come near my daughters. I am going to be overprotective, overbearing and hover over their relationships like a damn hawk when it comes to my daughters' personal life and whomever they are dating. That is my right as their father."

She says, "Yes, I know, I've seen you in action, but there comes a time when you have to step back and let them lives their life, just like my father did with me. However, when it came to Sabrina you seem to hover more over her then Stephanie. In addition, Vinnie is right though John was three years old that Sabrina, while there is a seven years gap between Stephanie and her husband it is noticeably Vince."

He says, "Linda he does love Stephanie."

She chuckle sarcastically, and says, "I am not sure that about."

That shock everyone include Hunter and Stephanie who were in the ring watching.

He looks at her and says, "Linda, how can you say that."

She say, "I can say that Vince, because it is my opinion and I am entitle to my own opinions. Looks, both of our daughters Sabrina and Stephanie take after me in many ways, Sabrina more than Stephanie does. Vince you are three years old then me. John was a loving, care guy who loves Sabrina for herself. He was the perfect guy for her."

He says, "Linda you do not know that."

She bellows, "Yes, I do know that, they relationship reminded me of ours relationship when we began dating, I felt like I was watching us, I saw the love that John had Sabrina it was just like your love for me, all those years. But then all of sudden in November 2003, just two weeks after Stephanie's wedding everything seem to change in this family."

Vince says, "Yes, I agree with you on that one everything did change in this family."

She says, "My last baby, Sabrina walks away from this family leaving me a note, why because she could not come to me and says mom I am taking some personal time to figure out my personal life now that John and I broke up. I would have convinced her to stay here with me and I would have helped her."

He says, "I know you would have, and I say to you where the hell did she go? You reply I do not know the letter does not say."

She says, "Yes that is true, however, right now, it is driving me absolutely crazy, because I do not where she is and who she is with, and what she has been up to these last twelve years."

He says, "Well, I am not to blame for that, she could have come home any time but she has chosen not to."

She looks at her and says, "Or maybe she is scare of you, and whatever you did."

He yells, "I didn't anything to her or John. Hell I try to convince him to stay with WWE, but he says no, he wants to leave. So I bought out the rest of his contract. I did not threaten him or Sabrina. That is my story I am sticking to it."

Linda stood up walk over to him, stares into his brown eyes, and says in a cold voice, "I swear to god, if I found out that you had anything to do with Sabrina breaking up with John Cena, then you better ran and hide from me Vince. There will be nothing to stops ne from hurting you. And if Stephanie or her husband were involving in Sabrina and John' break up, well then they can joins you in your hiding place, because hell won't freeze over, it will only get hottest for you and them."

The Titan Tron went black as Hunter looks at Stephanie who was in shock that her mom was accusing her of break up Sabrina relationship with John Cena.

"Oh my god, Linda is alleged accuse Stephanie and Hunter of being involved in Sabrina walks away twelve years ago," Michael said.

"I cannot believe that Linda would accuse her own daughter Stephanie of Sabrina breaks up John Cena," JBL said.

Allegedly accusing John, we do not know for sure what really happens twelve years ago when Sabrina and John Cena break up and then Sabrina walks away from her family and the WWE. John Cena asked Vince to buy out the remained of his contract. Apparently both Sabrina and John were thinking that neither of them could work in the WWE after their break up," he said.

Vincent McMahon music hits, everyone attention turns to the entranceway and out he comes with his wife Kathleen. The fans cheer and then they made their way to the ring, enter the ring and then were hand mics. Vincent and Kathleen went face to face with Hunter and Stephanie fans cheer and chant, "This is awesome"

Vincent says, "I am here to tell you that at WrestleMania your title match against Roman Reigns have just got hard for you to retain the title. Because if any associates of your, Stephanie and my father decide to interference and help you well then they will suspend for two years without pay."

"What, he can't do that," JBL said.

"Oh, yes he can John, he is the real COO of the WWE," Michael said.

Hunter got mad, and Vincent just smirks at him, and says, "Oh yeah, by the way it is also no count out or Disqualification match because I want Roman Reigns to beat you and win the title back."

Hunter says, "you son of bitch. You have no business added stipulation to my match at WrestleMania."

Vincent blasts him and says, "Yes, I have every right to added stipulations to any matches that I want. I am the Chief Operating Officer of the WWE and that was bestowed upon me by my mother Linda McMahon before she resigns as CEO in August 2009."

Stephanie and Kathleen were still staring at each other while Vincent and Hunter were arguing. Stephanie asks, "Why are you here, Kathleen."

Kathleen looks at her she was not intimidate by her sister in law who she know very well, but she was going to blasts her for what had happens.

She says, "Why I am here that easy to blasts you Steph for a lot of things."

Stephanie looks at her and says, "You have nothing to blast me with."

She says, "Oh, yes, I do Steph. See I know you better than he does, and I remember how protected you were of Sabrina when she younger, and then the second he weasel his way into your life, you forgotten all about Sabrina. In addition, it hurt her so deeply that her own big sister forgot about her. I pick up the slack for you me, along with your other sister in law Marissa we become Sabrina big sisters."

She says, "I was there for her."

Kathleen says, "No, you were not your head was so far up his ass you probably could have seen his digestion track." The fans cheer. She says, "I remember when your wedding was approach and Sabrina asks you if her boyfriend John could be her partner in the wedding, and he says no. He was the reason that your sister was not in your wedding and then refuses to take pictures because of him. She did not like him and she knew that he some kind of agenda, guess what she was right about him; you become his meal ticket to the top the company."

She says, "I was not his meal ticket"

She says, "Yes, you were Steph accepted it, because everyone knew it. Hunter step toward Kathleen and Vincent move blocking his way, then he shove him and he land on his ass, the fans cheer.

The fans chant, "Vincent!"

She says, "And Steph, your insults of Sabrina were a disgrace. You along with everyone else in this family have no clue what Sabrina has be up too since she walks away twelve years ago. None of us knows exactly how she supports herself over these twelve years. And I constantly light a candle and pray that she was not doing some illegal and I think you know what I am talking about, because that will kills your parents."

She drops the mic and walks behind her husband as his music hits, and she exit the ring, walks down the steps and then Vincent walk backward, then exit the ring and joins his wife at ringside. They walks up the aisle way, hand in hands as Hunter and Stephanie watched them.


	20. WrestleMania 32 April 3, 2016

After Monday night RAW and the confrontation between Vincent, Kathleen and Triple H, Stephanie and more things being revealed include how Stephanie treated her baby sister once Hunter entered her life. The next morning grand jury continues their deliberation and then voted to indict Paul Levesque for his crimes. The DA receive the indictment and then she smile, she then informed Vincent McMahon that Paul Levesque was indicted, and she would be in Dallas with US Marshals, FBI and Detectives to arrest him after his match. Vincent tells her ok.

A couple of days, later everyone was in Dallas, Texas, for WrestleMania 32, while all of that was going on, Sabrina received word that he was indicted and would be arrest for what he did to her twelve years ago, she thanks DA and she told her it is no problem. After hearing that Paul was going to be arrest, for what he did her and forcing her to walks away from her family, her position within the family business and her husband walking away from his dream job, because if he did not he would have killed Paul for everything he has did to them.

Sabrina told John and he smile, then says, "Good, he deserve this."

She agreed with him on that he definitely deserve what is about to happens to him in a few days. On Saturday evening, the Cena's family boards their private jet and seat down, then buckled their seatbelts and then the private jet taxi down the runaway, and then took off for Dallas, Texas.

2 hours and 16 minutes later the jet lands safely at the Dallas Love Field airport then came to stop and then they unbuckled their seatbelts then stood from the seats and then exit the jet, then walks down the stairs, and then walk toward the limo that was there wait for them. They got into the back of the limo, as they bags were being unloads from the jet and then place into the trunk of the limo. The trunk close and then the limo pulled away from the airport and heads for the hotel that they would be staying for the night. When the limo pulls up to the hotel they exits the limo and entered the hotel, and then were check in quickly, and then they heads up to the hotel suite and entered the hotel suite settled in for the night. After settling in, John turn on the WWE Hall of fame Ceremony, they watch the ceremony and saw some of the greatest wrestlers being inducted into the WWE hall of fame. Once Hall of fame ceremony had end they went to sleep.

The next morning, Cena's family is up and having some breakfast, before they go to the AT&T Stadium for WrestleMania 32. After breakfast, Sabrina received a call from Vincent, and he told her that they needs to be at AT&T Stadium early before anyone else arrived for WrestleMania. She told him ok, we will leave soon, and he told her ok I will be there wait for you. They end they calls and they began getting ready to leave for the AT&T Stadium and WrestleMania.

Once Sabrina finished dress in Black Jean, and Natalya T-shirt. She grabs her purse and then they walk out of the hotel suite. They took the elevator down to the lobby, when the elevator reaches the lobby, the doors slide open, they walk out, then they head toward the exit. They walk out of the hotel, got into the back seat of the limo and then door close and then the limo pulls away from the hotel, and head to the AT&T Stadium.

When the limo pulls up to the AT&T Stadium then pulled around into the underground garage went inside, where it came to strop, and there waiting was Vincent. He opens the back door and out step his sister and her family. She hugs him because she has not seen him since before his accident.

She says, "Hi, Vinny."

He says, "Hi, Bri. I have missed you."

She chuckles and says, "me too."

He greet his brother in law John next, and then his nieces and nephews and they were deck out in their favorite wrestlers t-shirt. Sara and Sophia had on Natalya t-shirts, while Joshua wear a Roman Reigns t-shirt and Julian wear a Uso Crazy t-shirt. They hug their uncle and then he escorts them up to the private suite that he had ready for them. When they arrived at the private suite, they went inside suite and the boys out looks and saw the ring, they were excite to watch they very first live Wrestling event.

Hours later, WrestleMania 32 began with preshow, and they saw three matches that were on the preshow, while the kids were watching Vincent, Sabrina and John discuss the plan and they return to the WWE. WrestleMania 32 began and they watch from their private suite, they enjoy WrestleMania and then Sabrina saw her mom on the large high definition video screen, she smile and had tears in her eyes right before her brother Shane match against the Undertaker inside Hell in a Cell. Once both Undertaker and Shane were inside that cell the match began, they watch on and then they watch Shane leap off the top of the cell, crashing and burning through the announcer table. Undertaker drags him back into the cell then the ring and nails him with tombstone, for the win. After the cell match, Shane was taking away on the stretcher.

There were two matches before the main event, Kathleen come into the suite to stay with her nieces and nephews while Sabrina and John left the suite and prepare for their surprising return. John, Sabrina along with Vincent and law enforcement watches the entrance of Triple H with Stephanie. They watch the match, Sabrina was taking to another part of Stadium, where she could see what was going on in the ring. As the end come near, the US Marshals, FBI and Detectives head out to ringside, and surround the ring, and everyone was shocks to see them there, and they distract Triple H and Stephanie for the moment.

"What is going on here Michael? Why are there law enforcements out here right now?" JBL asked

"I have no idea why there are all these law enforcements out here," Michael said.

Vincent McMahon's music hits, the fans cheers and this gave Roman Reigns more time to recovery, and out he comes with John Cena who was wear sunglass, he was acting like a bodyguard for Vincent.

"Why is he come out here," JBL said.

They walk down the ramp Vincent stare at Triple h who stare back at him. When they reach ringside, Triple H yells at him, but Vincent just stood there with John beside his side. Hunter yells watch this, as Stephanie hand him the sledgehammer and then she smirks at her twin brother, but when Hunter swung the sledgehammer he miss, because Roman Reigns ducks and hits the rope then spear him nearly out of his boots. He covers him for the win.

"Roman Reigns did it," Michael said.

"No Michael, Vincent McMahon help him beat Triple H," JBL said.

"I didn't see Vincent McMahon gets involve at all John," Byron said.

WWE Universe erupts as the referee hand Roman Reigns WWE World Heavyweight title and then he roll out of the ring. He shook hands with Vincent and then leaves ringside.

"Did you see that Roman Reigns just shook hands with Vincent, there is your answer," JBL said.

Stephanie enters the ring to check on her husband, as US Marshals, Detectives and FBI enter the ring. Two female Detectives went to her and asks her too please move, because they did not want to her arrest for obstruction. Stephanie began argue with them, so Vincent entered the ring and pick up his twin, place her in the corner and the two female detective stood in front of her.

"Freeze! US Marshals, FBI and Detectives" they shout at Paul.

Paul looks up to see over twenty police officers in the ring surrounding him with Tasers draw and point at him. He stood up.

"Don't move," they began… "put your hands on the back of your head and then get down on your knees," they ordered him. Nevertheless, Paul acts arrogant and ignores their orders.

"We are not going to tell you again. Put your hands on the back of your head then drops to your knees. You are under arrest," they told him again.

Paul refuses to listen to them, and they told him "we are not going to tells you again, if you do not listen we will have no choice but to use physical force."

He did not listen to them so they physical tackles him and he fought with them, as they try to handcuff him, they yells at him to stop fight them, and then they were finally able to handcuff him.

"Paul Levesque you are under arrest for the attempt murder of Vincent McMahon Jr. aggravated assault/battery, obstruction of justice, perjury, plotted several murders, and leave the scene of accident. And several others counts," US Marshals said.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one then one will appointed for you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you? US Marshal asked

Paul being arrogant and said, "No."

"Have it yours way, but there are about twenty law enforcements in this ring, as I read you, your rights," he said.

They lift up him and Paul began yells at Vincent, this is your doing. Paul broke loose, then charge at him, but John slide in front of him, Paul hits him, and then fall to the mat, John did not even move. Paul yells, John pull off his sunglasses and look at him and Paul, Stephanie, and everyone in the Stadium was shock to see him.

"Oh my god that's John Cena," Michael said.

"Where in the hell did Vincent find him?" JBL asked.

"I do not know where or how Vincent finds out him," Michael replied.

"That's John Cena?" Byron asked

"Yes, Byron that's John Cena," Michael replied.

They pull him up, then they took him out of the ring and he began scream Stephanie help me, but she could not do anything because she could be charge too. She watches on as he was led away, by the US Marshals, FBI and Detectives. Vincent and John just smirk as the rapist is led away and he is finally going to pay for what he did to Sabrina Cena. Stephanie walk over to her twin, spin him around and began yells at him about what had just happens to her husband, he just smile at her.

"Hi, Stephanie," John says, she turns him and slap him, at that moments Sabrina came through the crowd, and hops over the barricade the WWE Universe erupt when they saw her.

"Oh, my god, it is Sabrina McMahon," Michael said.

"Where did she come from Michael?" JBL asked

" I do not where she come from," he replied.

"And that is Sabrina McMahon that I've been hearing about?" Byron asked

"Yes, that Sabrina McMahon," he replied.

She slid in the ring, behind Stephanie. She stood up walk over, and then spins her around shocking her, and she jump at the sight of her baby sister. Linda was in shock at ringside with her grandchildren, backstage Vince could not believe his own eyes as he stares at the monitor and seeing his youngest daughter. All of the WWE Superstars were in awe as they watch on from the backstage area, Sabrina tackle her, the fans cheer as she began slapping her.

"Sabrina is attacking her sister Michael?" JBL said.

"Weeks of pent up frustration is pouring out of Sabrina McMahon as she unloads on her older sister Stephanie McMahon," Michael said.

Somehow, Stephanie was able to escape her sister, roll out of the ring, and then she scramble away from the ring, Sabrina was begging her to come in and get her ass beat. Stephanie back off, she wanted nothing to do with her baby sister. She walks backward up the ramp. John walks up behind his wife and slid his arms around her waist shocking, everyone. She lean her head to the side, smile at him and then they share a sweet kiss and the WWE Universe erupt when they saw John and Sabrina kisses. Vincent smile watching his sister and brother in law kisses to confirm that they have been together.

"Oh my god, they have been together this whole time," Michael said.

"That can't be Michael," JBL said.

Vincent exits the ring, and then went over to where the family is. He took his kids over the barricade and then helps his mom over the barricade.

"Vinnie is that my baby?" she asked

"Yes, mom that is Sabrina goes reunited with her," he replied with smile, Linda walk over to the steps and then climbs them to the apron of the ring. Stephanie watch from the ramp way.

Stephanie says, "good slap the shit out of her mom."

She steps through the ropes, and says, "Sabrina?"

John let her go and she turns her head to see her mom standing there in the same ring with John and her the last time they were in the same ring was twelve years ago. John step away from her and allowing mother and daughter to have their moment. Sabrina smile, opens her arms, Linda rushes into her daughter arms open and she embrace her. The fans cheer watches on as mom and daughter hugging as the pyro went off as Linda and Sabrina embrace in the middle of the ring.

"Mother and daughter are reunited, on the grandstage of them all," Michael said.


	21. Sabrina & Steph heated exchange

After WrestleMania went off the air with Sabrina and Linda hugging in the ring, being surrounded by John, Vincent, Vincent III, Nick, Angela, and Lila. Stephanie walks backstage through the curtain then through another curtain and saw her dad face, as he watches the monitor seeing Sabrina and Linda hugging.

"Dad, I need your help with my husband?" She asked

Vince looks up at her and replies, "Steph, I am not helping him and do not ask any of the attorney's at headquarters either. He is obviously involved in what happened to your twin Vincent being hit by a car."

"Dad, he is the father of my children your grandchildren," she said.

However, before Vince could even answer her. Kathleen walks, up behind Stephanie says, "Back off." Stephanie spun around to see her sister in law there.

"And where the hell has you been all night?" She asked

Kathleen looks at her and replies, "I do not know the answer to you. However, I was busy taking care of some very special peoples connects to your sister who is on that monitor there. And, as for your husband, he is going where he belongs."

"He did not do anything," she said.

"Don't defend him to me, because you have no clue what he has been up. He nearly kills my husband, back in January right before the Royal Rumble where he won the WWE World Heavyweight title especially after Vincent veto that storyline where he enters the match last and then won the title."

"It's was best for business but you wouldn't know that Kathleen," Stephanie said arrogantly.

Kathleen looks at her and says, "I know what best for WWE and it not him being champion right now. Anyway, before he nearly kills my husband your twin -he is the real reason why Sabrina walks away from this family twelve years ago, not dad here." Vince and Stephanie were shocked to hear that.

"No, those are lies my husband is innocent, he did not try to kill Vincent. And he certainly not the reason why Sabrina walks away, no way," she said.

"Oh, yes, he is the reason and dad here is her scapegoat all because of the grandchildren," she said.

"He did not do anything, Kathleen stops accusing him of nearly killing Vincent and chase off Sabrina," she defended him.

"Be naïve Steph, but the truth is coming out. And he is not innocent…"

She paused and then called him is a rapist.

Stephanie flips out and says, "You bitch, don't ever call him a rapist because he is not one."

"Oh, yes, he is a rapist, he rapes your sister Sabrina twelve years ago, just two weeks after your wedding to him," she said shocking everyone who was by the gorilla position.

"No, no he is was Boston, when that rape took place, maybe John rapes her," Stephanie said accusing John.

"Oh, no, John didn't rape his own wife. It was Paul who rapes her and it causes her to walks away from this family and the WWE," she said.

Vince eyes near pop out of his head. "What Kathleen P-Paul rape Sabrina twelve years ago?" He asking Kathleen

Kathleen looks at her father in law, and says, "Yes, dad, Paul rape Sabrina all because she wouldn't break up with John. He rapes, beat, and sexual assault her on Saturday, Nov. 8, 2003."

"Dad comes on here, you can't believe what she is saying about my husband," Stephanie said.

Vince was shocked after hearing what happen to Sabrina at the hands of Paul Levesque all because she wouldn't break up with her boyfriend whom she met while attending college in Massachusetts.

"Dad I am asking you not to say anything in front of your grandkids because they do not know what really happens, and they think that you are responsible for her walks away," she said.

"I won't say anything in front of my grandkids I promise," he said.

"Thank you, dad," she said.

"You're welcome," he said as she looks at her sister in law.

"And that goes for you too Stephanie, or anybody else who can hear the sound of my voice it is not to be used at all because there are kids involved especially Sabrina and John's kids," she said surprising Stephanie and Vince again.

"Sabrina has kids Kathy?" He asked.

"Yes dad, Sabrina has four kids, who are here, at their very first wrestling event," she replied.

"I don't believe it that," she said, behind her, everyone come through the curtains.

"Mommy," Angela and Lila said together runs over to her.

"Hi, my babies, did you enjoy WrestleMania from the front row?" She asked

"Yes, mommy it was awesome," Angela, said.

"It was more awesome being in the ring with Nana, daddy, Vinny, Nicky, Angela, Auntie Sabrina and Uncle John, mommy," Lila said.

"Yea," she said smiling at her daughter.

"Mommy, where are Josh, Julian, Sophia, and Sara?" Angela replied.

"They are hanging out with Uncle Shane, Aunt Marissa, Declan, Kenny, and Rogen, in the locker room," she replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, who are Josh, Julian, Sophia, and Sara?" Linda asked Sabrina looks at her.

"Josh, Julian, Sophia, and Sara are my and John's kids mom," she replied Linda looks shocked.

"Yea, grandma," Lila said.

"Honey can you go with Vinny, Nick, Angela, and Lila and check on Sara. She is probably half asleep?" She asked.

"Sure baby," he replied kisses her gently on the lips, and then they walk away, and toward the locker room.

Stephanie watches them disappearance, then turns to her sister and says, "My husband did not rape you twelve years ago."

Linda's knees gave out both Sabrina and Vincent caught her and then helps her sit down in a chair that was there.

"I've got mom, Bri you deal with our sister," he said.

Sabrina stood up then turns to Stephanie with such hatred in her eyes, and Vince saw the hatred she had for her own flesh blood.

She steps to her and says, "Yes, he did, he brutalize me twelve years ago, and left me for dead. Luckily, for me, my guardian angel was looking out for me. Then my husband found me barely alive, and then calls for help and save me. Don't you ever again defend that rapist to me, because you do not know what he did to me?"

"You are lair Sabrina,'' she said.

"Were you there while he was raping me, Stephanie, huh?" She said in a firm voice Stephanie didn't answer her.

"The answer is no, Stephanie you were not there while he was raping me. I would never lie about something like that. He beat, rape, and then sexual assault me. After all of that, he threatened everyone in our family expect you. He told me, that if I tell anyone that he rape me everyone dies to include little Vincent, our unborn nephew Declan."

Linda gasp and Vince become angrier hearing Sabrina tell Stephanie what happened to her twelve years ago. How Paul threaten everyone in the family expect Stephanie.

"Paul would never hurt anyone in this family," she said defending him to Sabrina who becomes more anger that her own flesh blood would defend that sick scumbag to her.

Sabrina says, "Then you are naïve Stephanie because he threatens everyone. He then says, 'that you will inheritance everything include the company.' I always knew that he had agenda from the moment that I met him... Then he smacks me across my face, with such force that I fall off my bed and hitting my head on the nightstand knocking myself."

"I don't believe you, Sabrina you are accusing my husband of doing that," she said.

"You are an asshole Stephanie because he did do it. After a year of threatening John's bright wrestling career that he was starting to build by himself without my or dad help it was taking from him by your rapist husband," she said.

"Don't call him that again," she said

"That is what he is a rapist… He rapes me, and changes everything in this family."

"No, he didn't change everything you did by running away and making up these lies about my husband," Stephanie said.

"Yes, he did change everything in this family Stephanie. I was so scared for mom, dad, and everyone else in this family. That the decision made for me to go into hiding and for John to walk away from his dream of being a WWE Superstar. I hate that I had to lie to mom and dad and that John lie to dad about why he was leaving."

She goes on and says, "You have no idea what I went through Stephanie none. I had nightmares for months, I clung to my husband, for dear life, I was so scared of anyone who comes near me, because of that rapist that you married. I need to seek counsel to help me realize that I was going to be okay after being rape."

"I am not going to warn you again, don't call him that," she said staring at Sabrina.

"I will call him that because he is one. For twelve years my husband has supported me, I've been a housewife, hiding inside my house far away from the preying eyes of public because I was so worried that someone would snap my picture and then post it on the internet, Facebook or twitter revealing where I was and who I was with. I couldn't accompany my husband to the world premiere of his movies, awards show or guest appearances on the Talk show. Every time I need go to the doctor it was done in secret include me giving birth to my kids."

"You cause mom pain," she said

"I hated hearing from Vinny, how sad mom was, but I was tried to protect her, everyone else in this family expects you. Now if you will excuse me, I am taking my mom to meet her grandkids that she misses out on," she said before that she turns to her dad.

"Dad…" he stops her by putting his finger on her lips.

"No princess, Kathy told me I will do anything you what me to do," he said smiling at her.

Sabrina smiles at him and says, "Thank you, daddy."

She hugs him and he whispers, "Your welcome princess."

He let her go and she turns her to mom and then helps her up.

"Come on mom you have some grandkids to meet."

Linda smile and says, "Yes, I do."

They walk around Stephanie and then down the hallway to the locker room that her kids were in along with John, Shane, Marissa, Declan, Kenny, Rogen, Angela, Lila, Nicky, and Vincent. When they arrive at the lockerroom there were big bodyguards guarding the area.

"Hey, boss," one of the guards, said to her.

"Hi, Chad, everything ok inside the room?" She asked

"Yes, boss," he replied opening the door allowing her to walk inside with Linda.

"Mommy," Sophia said, running toward her and Sabrina caught her and then lifts her up.

"Hi, pebble, did you like WrestleMania?" She asked as the door close behind Linda.

"Yes, mommy, I saw you on the big screen with daddy and uncle Vinny. And then I saw you hugging grandma," she replied.

Sabrina smile at her and Sophia looks behind her and saw Grandma Linda.

"Mommy is this grandma?" She asked

"Yes, baby, this is Grandma Linda. Mom this is Sophia Alexandria Cena," she replied smiling.

"Hi, grandma," Sophia said, with a smile that Linda recognizes right away.

"Hi, there Sophia," she said as Sabrina puts her down.

"You are getting too heavy for me to hold you like that," she said walking over to where Marissa was holding Sara.

"Enjoying yourself Marissa?" She asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes, I am sis," she replied Sabrina shook her head and then look at her brother.

"Will you give her a daughter already," she said, taking Sara from Marissa.

"You tell you Bri," she said as Sabrina walk back toward her mom

"Hey sis, three are enough to hand," Shane said in his own defense, and John laughs.

"Shane that is lane Sabrina and I have four, it not that hard," he said, as Sabrina sat down beside her, Joshua was introduction himself along with Julian.

Linda notices that they look like and says, "Twins Sabrina?"

"Yes mom, I definitely take after you, the only difference has I had sons while you had Vincent and Stephanie," she said.

"Grandma this is Sara Alexandria Cena, ours baby sister," Sophia said softly.

Linda looks at Sara who was sound asleep in Sabrina's arms and says, "Oh, Sabrina Sara is beautiful."

"Thanks, mom. Would you like to hold her," she said.

"I would love too," she said as Sabrina's hand over Sara to her.

"Mommy, you didn't bring the gift for Grandma?" Julian said.

"I know love bug, I will give it to her tomorrow," she said smiling at him.

"A gift for me?" She asked softly.

"Yes, grandma mommy made a special gift for you," Joshua said.

Just then, the open door Chad stuck his head in says, "Boss there is the gentleman out here name Vince wants to see his wife."

"No," Julian said, Sabrina looks at him.

"Julian, relax," she said, Linda stood up.

"Mommy he can't come in here," he said.

"Julian Jacob he is grandma' husband," she said.

"But mommy," he said.

"Okay Bri, will go outside and talk to him," she said walking over to the door with Sara and step outside.

"Hi, honey," Linda, said softly.

"Who is this?" he asked looking at his granddaughter.

"This is our granddaughter Sara Alexandria Cena," she replied

"Oh my, she is such a cutie pie," he said smile.

"Yes, she is, um, listen maybe we should invite them back to the hotel because Sabrina made a special for me and you," she said.

"See what she says, and remember I am her scapegoat," he reminded her.

"I know," she said as Chad open the door and Linda reenter the room with Sara.

"Um, Sabrina where you staying while you are here in Texas?" she asked walking back over to the couch and sat down.

"We are staying at a hotel not too far away from the hotel that you are at mom. Why?" She replied.

"Well, I figure hat you, John and your kids can come back to the hotel and joins me and your dad in the penthouse there is plenty of moved there?" She asked

"Um…" she began

"No mommy I don't want to go there," Julian said.

"Julian," John said, sternly and he looks at his daddy.

"But daddy he tries to break up you and mommy," he said.

"It doesn't matter right now, mommy and I are married and there is nothing that he can do to changes that," he said.

"Well, I rather stay with either Uncle Shane or Vinny, then," he said pouting.

"I guess we will joining you and dad, mom, and my son here will be staying with either Uncle Shane or Vinny," she said.

"Julian is welcome to stay with us Bri," Shane said.

"Okay that settle, then," she said.

"Wonderful," she said smiling she didn't want Sabrina far away from her.


End file.
